


The accidental encounter.

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: How the love affairs start? Maybe from the chance meeting during the morning commute? Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1.

**Chapter 1**

He was standing on the train platform, waiting for morning train to take him to downtown, where his office was located. He glanced at his wristwatch with concerned look. He didn’t want to be late to work.

Today everything irritated him- the grey, over casted sky, the cold wind that was blowing mercilessly into his face, the people rushing around him, the slowly ticking time… He pulled his scarf tighter on his neck and buttoned his coat.

Finally, the train arrived, and he entered the car. With the discontent he looked around and took an empty seat, beside the guy with a hat lowered enough to hide the face and headphones in his ears. The passenger ignored him and kept listening to his music. It was playing loud enough to be heard by people around, but it didn’t seem to bother the guy.

The level of annoyance he felt this morning came to a boiling point, so much, that it almost made him nauseated. He didn’t want a confrontation, but the thought of listening to that noise for the whole ride was more than he can put up with for now. He made sure to give the guy a stern look of displeasure, but noticed that the traveler hadn’t actually seen it, he was so oblivious to surroundings, so lost in his music. He kept tapping his foot and nodding his head in tune with it, and drumming with his knuckles on the surface of the table in the front of them.

There was nothing left for him beside looking out the window at landscape passing by with the movement of the train. His thoughts went back to break up. The nasty, ugly, long overdue break up, that kept ripening for some time. Hurtful words were exchanged, the accusations were hurled at him, he was so unhappy for so long, that can’t even remember the feelings of love in the beginning of the relationship.

How, can he be so blind, not able to see the true nature of the person that he entangled his life with? Nothing was left of the feelings of joy and happiness, just bitter aftertaste after an inferior partnership.

The movement of the guy on his right, snapped him back to reality, his emotions are raw and miffed…

And then it happened…his neighbor removed his hat and shades, ruffled his jet-black hair and stretched his muscles, yawning at the same time. He turned his face towards him and he could glimpse look at very chiseled, high cheekbones, small lips and unusual pale, unblemished skin. At that moment, the stranger opened his eyes and momentarily he was immersed in the depth of the most stunning blue eyes, with little specks of grey around the irises. The stranger gave him a charming smile that showed a little crooked tooth in it. It was so unusual and endearing, that all his animosity towards the guy just disappeared like a fog that morning. It was impossible to resist that smile and the corners of his lips moved on their own accord, forming a little hesitant smile.

Suddenly his day didn’t look so bleak after all. The warmth of the stranger’s smile blew out the clouds from his mind and he started to see the sun, tentatively making its way to the surface. He started to feel an urgent need to hear the guy’s voice, he was absolutely encircled in the feeling that today would be the day- on which his life would change to better.

And finally, the miracle he wished for so hard had happened, the guy spoke… His voice, when he said simple “Hi” was so soft, seductive, luscious, he sounded very melodic and cute at the same time. Then the stranger noticed that the music pouring from his headphones was blurring too loud and offered an apology. To his trained ear the guy sounded very English with the almost inaudible Devon accent. He needed to hear more, he was basking in the sound of that unusual voice, was sinking into the ocean of the bright azur eyes. The stranger’s hand flew up to his face to brush some unruly bangs from his forehead and he noticed long, lithe fingers that could only belong to the musician. Everything that he saw and heard so far, made him nervous, but elated at the same time.

His thoughts started to work frantically, about how could he make this chance encounter to become something more. If somebody would’ve told him that he could become enchanted with someone after just one glance, a few words, a little gesture-he would laugh in that person’s face. But the truth was- that it was happening, he could not let him go just like that, he needed to see him more.

_What to do? How? How could he just blatantly ask the person he met on the train a few moments ago for a phone number or even more unconceivable -a date?_

His dating experience was let’s say- inadequate, he had no slightest idea how to make a first move. And then the second miracle in that morning happened- the young man asked him the question. It was an easy one, something about if he was on his way to work and how long was his commute,but it was enough to start a conversation. They introduced themselves and after the short chat about their work, they started to talk about music.

The subject was exciting, seeing that Matt, was in fact a musician himself. After a while, Dom casually mentioned that he will attend the gig of the well-known British band “Cagliostro” and that his friend (ex, that he didn’t want to think about anymore) bailed on him and he was left with two tickets to the concert.

He noticed a spark of tangible interest in Matt’s eyes, because as a musician he was invested in everything music related, and Dom decided to use that as an excuse to invite him to go together to the gig.

Matt got very eager at the prospect of seeing the band he was very familiar with; his gestures became very animated when he talked about them and at that moment he unintentionally brushed Dom’s hand. This felt like a jolt of lighting, striking through Dom’s whole body, just that simple touch-it made him all hot and bothered!

Now he needed more, more of everything “Matt” and he offered him that free ticket in anticipation that it could turn into a real date night. The time flew unnoticed from now on, after Matt accepted an invitation, Dom couldn’t care less of the work, the train or the speed with which it was moving. He was so ecstatic, he managed to arrange meeting Matt on the upcoming weekend.

The guy absolutely fascinated him, after the short time they spent together he was the only thing Dom could think about. His beautiful eyes, creamy skin, long fingers and lanky body, his humor and wit, that showed his intelligence and personality. After they exchanged the phone numbers, it was Matt’s train stop and he offered Dom a hand shake and again told him how grateful he was for his offer. He said, that he couldn’t wait for the weekend, that made Dom almost jump with joy.

 

Matt...

Matt’s morning started with the promise to himself that he will finally find a suitable apartment close to the centre of the city and will deal with his finances, after falling short for the rent last time. The prospect of dealing with all this made him miserable and sad.

How life could be so dull and uninterested, when he had the most exciting occupation, he thought. He was blaming himself for being naïve to believe that he can make a decent living with doing what he chose to do. After finishing college, he can only make enough to cover the necessities, giving music lessons and occasionally playing in the band. So, that morning he decided to divert his thoughts by drowning them in the world of music.

And then the most surprising thing happened- he met Dom on the trip to downtown. He couldn’t believe that he ever met more beautiful, genuine and interesting guy ever in his life. Everything in Dom’s image was just close to perfection. He had those huge grey eyes, so thoughtful and kind, the most luxurious main of golden hair that was kept a bit on the longer side, amazingly smooth, evenly bronzed skin and the body to die for! He wore his casual outfit with such grace that bestowed only on a few. And  he was the most attractive guy Matt ever encountered in his life.

The aura of confidence was well poised in a way not to offend but to made people to respect him. The whole picture was so perfect, that Matt couldn’t imagine how Dom can look better, only if naked in the intimate setting _(whoops, bad boy, Matt)!_

Anyway, with those exciting thoughts he left the train to spend the rest of the week, obsessing about the guy, that he accidentally met on the train.


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys meet up for the gig, and even Matt is having the time of his life, Dom is consumed with some difficult thoughts... the very physical ones.

**Chapter 2**

Finally, the week was over, and Saturday arrived.

They agreed to meet for pre-gig drinks at a local bar and then go to the concert. Matt spend the enormous amount of time thinking of what he should wear, scrutinizing his scrawny body in the mirror. After trying pretty much everything in his closet, he decided to go with a safe choice of his tight black jeans, grey turtleneck and black blazer. Same amount of time was spent on trying to calm his hair, to make it look presentable enough. He was trying to impress the guy he was meeting in shortly.

He arrived at the bar a few minutes early to give himself a chance to peruse the menu and see the price list. There was no way he would let Dom buy the drinks, the least he could do to return the favour- was to buy them a few ones.

Also, he had a little surprise for Dom. He did unearth an old vinyl from the first album of “Cagliostro”. It was in the old music store that managed to survive the media era, and he was very proud of his find, hoping that would please Dom as well and  work as a thanks to him again, with this little gift. After Matt settled down on the bar stool, Dom has entered the bar. A few people turned their heads to look at him and Matt again couldn’t believe that someone gorgeous like this guy might be interested in him.

Somehow, stricken by his anxiety, he neglected to see that a few heads did turn at the moment he came in too. Dom approached the seats reserved by Matt with sparkling smile, he again wore another outfit to the T. He was carrying the most alluring scent Matt ever smelled, the beautiful blond hair curling at the ends, the teeth are white as snow. His cologne was exotic mix of woody, earthy tones splashed with deep notes of tobacco and leather, and some heart notes of patchouli. The guy was breathtaking in Matt’s eyes, his soft, confident manner was creating an amazing aura around him. Matt felt like on a cloud 9, knowing that the guy was here to meet him and couldn’t care less of anything else.

They looked each other in the eyes and again, that bolt of strong attraction hit them in all the right places. The waiter took their order and left young men to talk. Dom was absolutely floored by Matt’s present, he made so much fuss about it, that it made Matt’s skin go pink to the roots of his hair.

He whispered, “I just wanted to thank you for your generous offer, it’s something little that I could think of.”

Dom smiled ” I could not imagine the better thing to add to my collection, it is so nice, couldn’t explain how great it is, and I’m just speechless!”

The praise made Matt blush even more, it was so kind of Dom to make that comment and he was washed inside with a very fuzzy warm feeling. He recognised easily that he was falling for the guy in rapid succession.

“What are you thinking about, Matt?”

“I think that you are the most attractive and kind person I ever met” declared Matt, deciding to be brave and reveal the truth.

“I was thinking the same thing- you are absolutely striking.” Dom made a hand gesture with open palms.

They both fell silent after those declarations, considering the effect that made on each of them, and decided to take the conversation out of an uncomfortable situation somehow.

Dom smiled “I can’t wait to see the gig tonight, I followed “Cagliostro” for many years, but even with my resources I wasn’t able to get hold on their first album as an original vinyl” he laughed softly at his confession.

“It’s not a big deal and you make me sweat with your praise” Matt lifted his glass of wine in cheer. “When you told me, that you were working for the famous music producer, I wanted to surprise you with something rare”

“The goal is achieved, I can see the eyes of my boss, when I’ll show it to him” Dom laughed softly, clinking his glass to Matt’s.

They were drinking a very nice red that was making them both more loose and comfortable with each other.

Dom noticed the glances they were collecting from some patrons:” They envy me, that jealous- I scored the date as hot as you”

“Are you kidding me, you are the centre of their attention and they are just puzzled with what on God’s loving earth you are doing, wasting your time on little weasel like me”

” Matt, stop.” Laughing hard Dom striked his hand ” You can’t talk that way about my date! He is dazzling and funny and I thoroughly enjoy his company!” Dom put his fingers to Matt’s lips, shushing his attempt to respond back.

That move was so intimate and personal, and to his amazement, Matt gently kissed his fingers and inhaled the scent with a deep breath. That gesture was very unexpected and made Dom to sip his wine, to prevent a deep throaty noise that built inside of him from coming out loud. And again, the situation became too intense, so they needed to deter to something innocent.

“We should get out of here if we want to score a good GA spot “gasped Dom, secretly just needing to get some fresh air in, to clear his foggy brain.

Matt’s seductive tactics were making him horny, the thing he wouldn’t admit to himself, but the guy was lighting a fire under his skin.

“I’ll get a bill and meet you outside” Matt’s crooked smile was fixed on him.

Dom stepped out without a second thought and struggled with the lighter to lit up a cigarette. _-Hmm, I didn’t even touch him properly and already need a smoke, wonder what could happen if we ended up in the bed together-_ inappropriate thought sizzled in his head. _He is a sex on the legs. Thank God, he is not too aware of it, otherwise I don’t think we would make it to the gig_ \- poor guy wryly smiled to himself.

Matt came out and tapped on his shoulder “Should we get going? We don’t want to be late for the opening band, right?”

They got to the venue with enough time to spare to get drinks and proceeded to the spot they noticed in the front row.

“I really like their drummer and frontman, the guy definitely can sing, and he writes their songs as well” announced the brunette happily.

“We are lucky to be at the barrier” added Dom. It was getting harder and harder for him to play cool, he was losing his grip, he just couldn’t take his eyes from those lips and the neck, in his mind he was covering them with hungry heated kisses. The opening band started their first song and Matt was cheering and dancing with their music.

 _\- I never did drugs in my life and somehow, I feel as high as a kite_ \- consumed by his thoughts Dom looked at Matt when the brunette did “Whoop, Whoop” jumping in the air, and Dom’s eyes got glued to his bottom.

“Like what you see?” Matt followed Dom’s gaze, but the blonde’s mind stayed attached to his body. He didn’t feel shame, just pure animalistic want of Matt.

“How you can stand still?” Matt crooked tooth made his appearance on his face. “They are so good, you should be dancing, are you having a good time?” concerned with Dom’s absent reaction, Matt nudged him gently on the arm. “Come on buddy, we’re here to get loose and enjoy the ambiance” again with a little tug on his shoulder.

 _\- I want to kiss that neck so bad, it’s killing me to be in that close proximity to him and not be able to hold him in my arms_ \- Dom’s mind kept playing his little game, making him extremely anxious.

 _What is wrong with me, he is just the guy I met a couple days ago, it’s impossible to fall for someone that quickly!_ -he screamed internally.

 _Just look at him, he is sharp as a whip, intelligent and funny and you are a dull office bee with nonexistent private life, that filled with embarrassment and disappointment_ \- his brain continued the monologue, _and you’re lusting after that fountain of endless energy, as a traveler lost in the desert looking for a drink of fresh water. Snap out of it and stop making fool of yourself-_ struggling, he came out of his daze.

Matt kept enjoying the show, unaware of the inner fight of the man beside him. Soon “Cagliostro” made their way to the stage and for Dom it was a moment to start paying attention to the gig, if he didn’t want to scare Matt off with his bizarre behaviour. The gig turned out to be the usual success and after it ended, people started to head out towards the exit.

- _If I won’t make my move now, there is a chance that I will never see him again-_ the horrible thought crossed Dom’s mind. _I don’t want to scare him off with my persistence, but I’d better find the way to prolong this date._

At that moment Matt turned to face him “Are you hungry at all, I feel like I haven’t had food for ages?”

That was an opening that Dom grasped at with all his might. “I know a nice pub close by that serves a very decent food and open in the late hours” he offered the solution.

Matt grabbed his hand “Let’s go, I feel like eating a horse, ha-ha-ha!”

“But this time it would be my treat” insisted Dom.

The two of them started to head in the direction of the pub and kept reminiscing about the gig and its best moments. The pub was dimly lit and had a vinyl booths seats that seem to come from the previous century, but it smelled very homey and scent of warm food was wafting from the kitchen. They were greeted by the seasoned waitress, who showed them to the table at the window for two. They were handed the menus, and both decided to go for a beer and burger with fries. While they were waiting, Dom inquired more about Matt’s occupation and his living arrangements.

“I decided to spend my life playing music and teaching it to the others, so I could make living out of it” Matt volunteered some information, “And I rent an apartment with two other guys, who's let’s say not the most pleasant roommates the person can wish for, they are absolute slobs and make it look like a pig sty” he smiled apologetically.

“But what about you, do you really like what you do? How is it feeling, working for the big production company?”

“Do you live alone, or you have a partner?” his question caught Dom off guard.

“To tell you the truth, I like you so much, that I would definitely prefer if you were single” blushing, Matt added in the rapid succession of his questions, hoping that the answer would be the one to make him happy.

Dom thought for a minute, chewing on his food, “I am single, I recently broke up with my boyfriend of a few years, and moved into my own space”

“It’s nothing extremely big or fancy, but it’s home and it’s mine to do what I want and spend the time after work” he added with a shy smile.

Matt was beaming with pleasure, he realised that he can have a chance with the guy he accidentally met on the train and who preoccupied his thoughts ever since. They finished their meal rather fast and after Dom settled the bill, they grabbed a cab, heading home.

In the car, Matt sat close to Dom and again inhaled the intoxicating scent the blond was wearing. He squeezed Dom’s arm and admired toned muscles under his touch. His head was swirling with thoughts and emotions, he gently took Dom’s hand and looked him in the eyes. Their desire for each other was palpable and in the warmth of the car ride the decision was made.

They needed each other, needed to feel each other’s skin on their hands, to touch and caress and kiss and just have that physical contact that would calm their heated brains.

“Do you want to come up for the drink” offered Dom, as the car stopped in the front of his building.

“I’d love to, if it’s not too late” mouthed Matt, blushing furiously.

“It’s Saturday night and I don’t have to get up early tomorrow” was whispered in his ear.

Matt silently nodded his head. His mind was racing a 1000 mile in hour with the thoughts of what was happening, how the man of his dreams even got into his life, not mentioning that he was about to enter some precarious territory.

Dom, opened the door to his apartment and they stepped inside of a very elegant place, consisting of two bedrooms, living room and very tastefully decorated modern kitchen. The apartment looked like something out of the designer’s digest and Matt was already in love with it.

“Nothing fancy, huh, just a place to sleep after work?” he smiled slyly at Dom.


	3. Chapter three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, how did you think their evening went on? They both are pretty infatuated with each other and they both have the same need- to get intimately close and have the night...

**Chapter 3**

Both were not so sure what to do next, so they stepped into the kitchen and decided to have a tea. They were ready though, but one of them had to overcome the intensity of the situation and make a first move...

“You have a pretty solid collection of music” Matt observed rows of the disks and vinyls in the living room. Then he noticed an amazing guitar, that was standing propped at the wall and looking at Dom pleaded: “Can I touch it? It is absolutely magnificent”

“Sure, go ahead,” Dom’s busied himself with preparing tea tray and just thrust his chin towards the living room. “Make yourself comfortable, the tea is almost ready”

The few accords, coming from the room almost made him drop the cups, the melody started to form and was so lovely, that he just stood frozen with the tea towel in his hands.

 _\- Wow, he is genially great at what he does, I just hope that those fingers will later play on my back with the same grace and passion_ \- inappropriate thought, mixed with the admiration entered his head.

He came closer and put his hands around himself to contain that feeling.

“I’ve never heard that before,” he looked with wide open eyes, “this is just terrific!”

“I wrote it some time ago, but never played it to anyone,” blue eyes crinkled with spark, looked at him, “I just saved it for a special occasion”

“Aww, I’m so touched that I am the special occasion” Dom mockingly bowed his head. “Can I ask maestro for more?” he kept teasing.

“Hey, Mr. Big Producer-in-the-making, if you won’t stop yanking my chain, you’ll get even more than you’re asking for,” with the wink came the threat.

Dom, silently wishing that it would happen soon, changed his demeanor and lifted his hands up as in defeat, “But seriously, it is a beautiful piece, you should record it.”

“Oh, no. Every time I even think about it- I get this huge knot of anxiety growing in my spine,” Matt hunched his shoulders with unease.

“Where, here?” the set of warm hands on his shoulders made him go all gooey inside. Strong fingers started to gently but firmly work knost on his back. The sensation was so pleasant that he just let Dom’s knuckles do their magic, long forgotten tea getting cold on the kitchen table.

Dom gently lifted his turtleneck and started to roll up the t-shirt underneath it. “I want to get the proper touch to work on your muscles, let me take it of off you.”

Matt raised his hands above the head and Dom got a chance to admire the lean beautiful back in front of him. He wanted to see that back, gleaming with perspiration after the sex, relaxed and not strained with nerves anymore.

 _-Stop, you pervert, you’re doing it again, you have absolutely no idea if the guy even into you yet and already imagining an impossible!_ -he mentally slapped himself on the head.

“That feels like heaven” Matt’s breathing became increasingly rapid, he tried to contain a little gasp of pleasure from escaping his lips.

Dom’s grip tightened slightly on Matt’s neck and he decided to give them both a little breather. “Shit, I’m a very poor host, our tea is undrinkable now. Do you want something else, or should I make another pot?”

” Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” Matt shivered a bit, realising the absence of his clothes and feeling out of his regular routine that usually was-“let’s do it and be over with it.” He wanted to take it slowly, he wanted it to become something more lasting and serious than just one-night stand that he usually had. He needed to touch and kiss and feel every inch of Dom’s golden skin, he wanted to make Dom to cry his name in the moment of the full lapse of control, just fill him with pleasure and warmth.

He turned around and look imploringly into the grey oceans staring at him. “I’m sorry if I seem awkward, I just never been so attracted to anyone the way I feel about you and I want to…’ his speech was interrupted by the soft lips pressed to his and strong hands attached to his face.

The kiss lasted an infinite time, but to Matt it was a fleeting moment of pure heaven.

“You were saying?” Dom finally gasped for some air.

Matt moved his hands to the Dom’s hips, “it doesn’t matter, your answer was pretty clear”, smiling and pulling Dom closer to himself.

Dom kneeled in the front of the sitting man and offered him the most brilliant smile. “I wanted to do it since the beginning of the evening, you are so beautiful, you take my breath away and make my heart to stomp like a dancing crowd”

“I wanted to kiss you so bad, but was afraid to spook you.” announced Matt in response and pulled Dom even more to himself. “Your eyes, your lips, your skin and hair, they are doing my head in, I don’t think I can control myself” with each word he kissed the cheeks, the chin, the forehead and the luscious lips in front of him.

The well known to him scent, enveloped him in the state of almost trance, he wanted this man so much…He started to unbutton Dom’s shirt with trembling fingers, not taking his lips off, keeping the trail of kisses that softly touched blonde’s face. “You are the most godlike creature and your scent so intoxicating, I want to kiss your body, feel it’s warmth close to mine” his hands trailed under the almost gone shirt.

Dom inhaled deeply, “I’m embarrassed to admit that I couldn’t think of anything else, beside your body in my arms and how great it would make me feel.” With this, he removed the rest of his shirt from hanging on his shoulders and pulled Matt to his feet.

Their eyes met again and Dom slightly nudged Matt towards the bedroom. The minute he switched the light’s button on, music started flowing from the air. Dom managed to put the album that Matt got him as a surprise, on. Everything in the room felt in its place, not forced, and free of fuss.

Dom threaded his fingers through Matt’s and blew the stray strands of hair out of his eyes. He lifted his knuckles to his lips and kissed each finger with feathery kisses, so light, that it felt like a breath of air. The tugging feeling in the Matt’s stomach became heavier and he lifted his pleasure stained face to find Dom’s lips again.

Dom’s long lashes fluttered, and he looked underneath them and whispered softly “Come over here,” as he bent to sit down on the bed.

Matt moved, marvelling in the realisation that this beautiful person was in fact a warm, breathing human being and not the fragment of his vivid imagination, that he was about to make love to that man. With this, he gently lowered Dom onto his back and lay down on top of him, keeping his kisses in the steady stream of warm fluid. The atmosphere in the bedroom was cracking with heat, coming out of two bodies intertwined together in a passionate embrace. He held Dom close, cherishing the gift of his body against his own, his cheek cushioned on the silken strands of the hair, tension leaching out of him at Dom’s closeness. He felt so familiar and foreign at the same time, but the minute that kissing started again, it hit him with the force to the back of the head.

_-Home. I am home. I feel like I arrived after a long journey without the purpose, to find it here in the hold of this incredible man. I don’t need to go wandering and looking for love, it’s here and I fallen the willing victim of it._

The feeling of undulated admiration encased his whole body and he tensed on the top of Dom.

“Are you OK? Does it feel too much, am I moving too fast?” lifting his head, Dom loosened his grip.”

“I can’t explain to you, how I fell for you so fast and how much I already adore everything about you,” came the answer, maintained by the slow strokes of the hands down to Dom’s stomach. “You are too good to be true, can you smack me on my face, so I will stop feeling foolish and believe in reality”

“I can do better” soft lips encircled his nipple and gently sucked on it. He took a big gulp of air into his lungs with this sensation hitting on his every nerve’s ending.

“Ooh” the air squeezed out of Dom, “You are crazy, are you trying to end me now and then?” Soft slap on his butt gave him the answer. “It would be such a perfect little death, that I would trade the rest of my life for it”

“Huh, don’t be silly, first I have to get enough of you, I won’t let you escape that easy” soft murmur in his ear sent shivers down his spine.

“God, you have an amazing body." Whispered Matt, leaning in to kiss Dom fiercely, and sighed shakily in delight.

Dom welcomed him with parted lips melting into his, whimpering as he struggled to get closer, putting them both in danger of ending up sooner that they would want to. It didn’t become as a shock to both of them admitting of something strong happening at this moment. The earth shattered and moved on its axis, the reality, the existence of the world outside that bedroom, was totally removed out of their brains.

Matt couldn’t believe in what was happening to him, how he, the cynical, unattached to his feelings man, could feel so strongly about the person he literally just met.

And for Dom, after dullness and struggle of his previous relationship, where his boyfriend never bothered to tell him how he felt about him, it was a mind opening experience.

Sudden ring of the phone shocked them both and Dom jumped out of the bed with apologising smile.

It was Chris, his closest and oldest friend. They’ve known each other since school and Chris was privy to everything that happened in Dom’s life.

“Hi, bud. How is it going? Did I interrupt something, hopefully?” he laughed sardonically.

“As the matter of fact, you did, you rhinoceros old tool, I was in the middle of something. What do I owe a “displeasure” of your late phone call?”

“Just wanted to confirm our card game tomorrow at my house and remind you not to be late and bring BYOB”

“Erm, I am not sure I can make it tomorrow, let me call you again in the morning” with quizzical look on his face towards Matt, responded Dom. He couldn’t take his eyes of disappointment on Matt’s face and felt terribly guilty, planning anything for the next day, without knowing how the night will turn out to play.

“Well, knowing you, he needs to be very interesting and great looking, if you can’t let him go yet?” chuckled Chris, “just make sure that he is worth it, don’t want again to pluck you out of some kind of twisted relationship. Your latest one took a toll on me as well!”

No matter how much Dom wanted to let him in on of what was happening, he can’t do it in the room with Matt, overhearing all. Even though Matt tried to make himself looked preoccupied with something important, it was no place nor time to get the discussion started.

Dom again promised Chris to give him a call and said goodbye to his friend.

Lesson learned, Dom unplugged the phone and returned to Matt, who was whistling something innocently lying in the bed. He lifted the covers and slid under them, finding for his delight that Matt took off his jeans and left only some tiny boxers on. Matt put his hand on the pulse point of Dom’s thigh and started slowly unzipping the pants. Dom’s anticipation rose a few levels up, when he felt that warm hand with nimble fingers grazing his leg…he turned to face the guy and was met with the softest most irresistible smile that ever greeted him. Dom’s muscles tightened with the tingling sensation, deep inside he knew that something incredible was going to happen. He hoped that Matt felt the same, judging by the hungry look on the face of the young man. Matt licked his lips seductively and went back to the task of removing Dom’s trousers…

Dom didn’t have a close contact with another human body for a long time, even before the break up- he couldn’t bring himself to have sex with his ex, the guy who he loathed so much, that even the thought of his touch made him feel nauseous.

And now, he was so ready, so complacent in Matt’s hands, that moved gently under his back taking him to the point of insane joy. He lifted his bottom, to help Matt slide off his pants and became very still, when Matt slid his fingers under his black boxers. He turned into the high array of emotions which that simple gesture gave him. His nostrils caught Matt’s scent and his head started to spin out at plain desire to grab and kiss him, until none of them could breath anymore. And he did exactly as he felt- he took Matt’s face into his hands and started to slowly cover it with passionate and persuasive kisses. He moved from the jaw line to the under ear and licked tentatively, waiting for the response that came as a soft moan and encouraged him to keep moving, from cheek to cheek, around the eyes, adorned with beautiful dark lashes that fluttered slightly covering those stunning eyes, to the temples, gently massaging them with his lips and a light kiss on the charming and slightly curved nose. Matt’s breaths became more and more hitched, his nostrils trembling fervently and lips slowly parted, showing a deep pink tongue, resting inside his beautiful mouth. Dom leaned into the kiss, starting with upper lip and moving toward the center of lush mouth that was making sweet, husky noises. He parted Matt’s lips a bit more with his tongue. The deep kiss was accepted fully, Matt’s tongue moved forward to cautiously touch his and then sucked it deeper into his mouth. The limbs became more entangled and their groins touched, sweltering and hungry…

Now it was Dom’s mouth that made a noise of pure “want” to get closer, to absorb creamy, silky skin with all his existence. His nipples became hard while touching Matt’s chest. Dom’s focus moved to the wiry dashboard of Matt’s stomach and he felt another twitch in his groin. He wanted those moments to last forever- the first touch, the first kiss, the first anticipation of upcoming pleasure, the soft humming of the man underneath him, the feeling of his delicate body in all the right places, he wanted to still the time, to etch all that in the deep edges of his brain. He never experienced anything like that before...

At this moment he realised that Matt stopped making noise and Dom opened his eyes. He saw the look of exaltation on Matt’s face, the brunette was watching him as Dom outstretched his slender limbs, revealing the toned muscles lining his stomach. Matt was hit with a deep realisation of Dom’s poised beauty, so natural and exquisite, his neck arching gracefully when he tilted his head to his shoulder to give Matt an enigmatic look, tempting him to clench his jaw and plant a deep kiss on the bronzed skin with a few blue veins running under it. He concentrated some lavish attention on the Adam’s apple and gave it some light bites and sucks, the moves, that made Dom to reach another zenith under his kisses. It was easy to keep their promises to discover every inch of each other, absorbing every minuscule detail of their expressive faces and vibrant bodies, because they were so enamored by the glorious feeling of something massive happening to them.

Dom tried to steady his breathing to normal rhythm and gently kissed Matt’s face, his fingers slowly traced a barely noticeable hair line that grew thicker towards the groin. He let his well-groomed nails to tangle in the hair and played with wiry curls. “Do you realise how much I want you, love?”

The heat inducing smile was offered to him instead. Matt touched his cock, that looked as it was ready to burst, standing proudly erect, full, thick and beautiful. “How do you want me, Dom, tell me?”

“I want you inside of me, I want you to fill me completely”, he bent down and kissed the dark head with his lips, inhaling the strong but exhilarating scent of a young, healthy body that was so generously offered to him in attempt to gratify his desire.

The restrain that Dom used to steady himself, evaporated swiftly into the air and he started kissing and sucking and licking the whole length of Matt’s cock. He cupped his balls and caressed them with kisses and strokes. Matt was beautiful indeed; every part of his body was like a hidden treasure that Dom unearthed slowly and skilfully. Despite his delicate features Matt was surprisingly strong, he was an alpha male, not the wall flower; and every lover, every person he ever had sex with was surprised by his sexual capabilities.

But with Dom, it was different, he didn’t want to impress, it wasn’t just sex, he wanted to make affectionate love, to thrill the man, to make Dom writhe and twist from intense pleasure, to whisper sweet insanities in Dom’s ear and to hear his name cried out in the agonizing moment of pure bliss.

At some point Matt took control in his hands, pushing Dom down onto the bed and started slowly kissing his chest, getting lower and lower, putting his burning tongue into the small dip of belly button, until he reached the intended place. Dom had the golden hair even there and it was soft and gleaming like the rest of his body.

Matt stilled for a moment to admire the shape, length and girth that were offered in front of him, he dragged his fingers on the inner side of Dom’s thighs, slowly stroking golden fuzz. Dom’s hips unintentionally buckled up under the faltering touches and dropped down as Matt lodged a deep kiss to his shaft and started swirling his tongue around the head.

Dom’s mind burst out with myriad little stars, his soul left his body and a feeling of ecstasy became one dominant.

_\- What was it? What was happening? What he should call all his previous love making- a fiasco, that bombed down in the face of the definite, out of this world sensation?_

His perfectly defined lips contorted almost with the look of pain.

Matt started taking Dom’s length deeper into his mouth, massaging his balls and applying just the right amount of pressure on them. Dom grabbed the sheet under him, his knuckles-white with the failed attempt to control himself. Nothing, nothing in this universe would ever give him the inclination that the man he didn’t even know yet, could drive his mind to peaks of physical vastness.

Matt stopped for a second to whisper in Dom’s ear “Are you ready for me, gorgeous?”

Dom just nodded down, his mouth was parched from the intense breathing and he couldn’t utter a word. He blindly extended the hand to the night table, grabbing lube and condoms. Matt gently took supplies from his hand and murmured appreciative words. At the sound of lube cap opening, Dom’s hands flew to his throat and he bit the knuckles to subside the scream inside. Matt cupped his buttocks and lifted his legs to his own shoulders, put some lube on the fingers and slowly entered one in the Dom’s opening, his own breath caught up in his throat at the awareness how tight Dom was. He started moving finger inside Dom and slowly added another one. This time it was Dom’s hitched breath, that gave him the inclination to keep going.

Low, almost inaudible moan was so sensual, that it was the only noise Matt wanted. It was real, not superficial “oh, yea, yea baby “that would be almost inappropriate now in the moment of such physical and emotional connection.

Keeping stretching Dom, he leaned in to give little bites to his ear and murmured “You're going to put me over the edge, just hearing your breath in my ears sends shudders down my spine.”

Blissful smile moved to the Dom’s face. “You feel so good on top of me. Your body is a refuge that came to save me”. These words were a clue to Matt; he removed his fingers and started tenderly entering Dom, and again was struck by the flexibility and tightness around his cock. His movements inside were not constricted, he felt so pleasantly swathed in the deep warmth of smooth muscles. A few drops of sweat were collecting in a little pool in the crook of Dom’s neck. Matt licked them slowly, lavishing the salty liquid in his mouth. He kissed him deep and powerfully, keeping his moves to steady rhythm.

Dom opened his eyes to catch another glimpse of the gorgeous man that was holding him in his arms and was driving his body to the peaks of insane pleasure.

Matt reluctantly tore his lips from Dom’s, to reach deeper, his movements became more erratic, he was edging close to the top of the orgasm. His facial features sharpened and became angled with almost aching expression, he tensed up for a second on top of Dom and started thrusting with more urgency.

They were quickly approaching the point of no return, neither could hold himself any longer and they came at the same moment, trembling, crying each other names simultaneously. Matt prodded a few more times to empty himself inside and let out the soft exhale. Dom’s semen spurted out of his cock, covering his and Matt’s stomachs in a warm, sticky liquid. Matt fell on top of Dom, hiding his face in soft fluff on a Dom’s chest. His hands were stroking Dom’s sides and arms gently, just the movements he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. He brushed his nose against a nipple and gently kissed it.

They were spent physically, but still needed to touch and feel each other. Dom’s mind started slow descent to the real surroundings, the overflowing sense of extreme infatuation with the man on top of him made him wonder, how something like that happen in such fleeting amount of time. He knew that he never felt such physical connection, but underneath that, was hiding something much bigger- the beginning of emotional closeness.

They didn’t know each other yet, but Dom wanted to hear every little detail of Matt’s life, he wanted to get to know the human behind that sweltering body, find out what he liked and disliked, every little thing that made him tick.

Letting go of him now, after he delivered the most profound pleasure to his body was intolerable, he could sense the beginning of something deep and real. His ex sucked at intimacy, but Dom knew that it would be different this time. He felt a sudden surge of anxiety washing over him. It was what he wished for.

But what about Matt, what he was feeling now, was he ready to take a deeper plunge, risk his feelings, submitting to an unknown outcome?

He needed to see his eyes, look inside those lakes of azur, to find the beginning of the linking that was almost palpable in his mind. Matt was laying on his side and smiling obliviously, satiated look relaxing his features. Dom felt so much warmness towards him and seeing that Matt was so tranquil, decided to postpone worrying until they both had a chance to recuperate.

With all this happening in his mind and the physical exertion, he started to feel sleepy and by the look on the Matt’s face it was obvious that he was ready to crush too. He placed his head on Dom’s shoulder and yawn lazily, the gesture so cute that it melted Dom’s heart into the puddle of syrupy gumminess. He exhaled deeply, the air moved Matt’s fringe and brunette crinkled his nose in a funny manner, that made Dom smile.

“Sleep my sweet, you need your rest” at that, Matt moved even closer and put his hand on Dom’s chest. They fell asleep embracing each other…


	4. Chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the very adventurous and satisfying night, guys wake up in the same bed in the morning. They have more time to focus on something very important- oh, well. I'll tell you- shower and breakfast in the already mentioned bed. Wink-wink.

**Chapter 4**

Matt woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a light din of kitchenware. He felt terrific, elated and happy. He looked around the bedroom and decided that he liked it even better than at night. Morning light washed everything in a soft sunshine that was coming through Venetian blinds in a deep graphite with royal navy circles painted on them. The walls were soft shade of grey, the bedding and the furniture saturated with beautiful dark Tahitian pearl colour.

He could spend the whole day in this bed that was missing just one fragment-the warm, evenly bronzed body of the man, who was cooking him breakfast at that moment.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he called out “do you always play Cinderella to all your night visitors?”

A light snickering came out of the kitchen. “I don’t get visitors at night, the only person who’s been to my place- is my friend- Chris, and only for food, card games and drinks.”

“So, what you’re saying, that I invaded your privacy and overstayed my welcome?”

” No, silly, I invited you in, don’t you recall? And now, get that perky ass out of the bed and bring it here, along with your appetite. I still owe you for yesterday’s tea disaster!”

Matt looked around the bed, trying to locate his jeans, but then decided to go for a surprise…and showed up in the kitchen wearing nothing, but a smirk. To Dom’s delight his cock was fully erect when he gave him a light kiss on the neck.

“Even when you look so delicious, that I can just eat you, we’re not skipping breakfast. I was killing myself in the kitchen for almost an hour” winked he at Matt, who put his arms around his waist and was fumbling with the knot of an apron that Dom had on.

He was ready to forgo food for the chance to get this striking man into bed again. Dom started seriously considering it; it was impossible task of resisting, and he was losing this little battle. He turned around and found sweet lips that held a promise of so much… The kiss lifted him from the floor, he became lightheaded, that kind of power was in that exploit. The wave of heat went through his entire body and he squeezed Matt tight in his arms.

“Want to take a quick shower before breakfast?” smiled he at Matt, who broke light sweat.

“Mmm, yes, but only, if you’ll join me in there!” Matt tugged the ends of the apron and pulled Dom towards the bathroom with a huge grin on his face.

The door to the bathroom stayed open, but the mirror was fogged and not from the steam, but from the heat radiating of two beautifully shaped bodies, entwined in a passionate sensual kiss. Matt kissed the nape of Dom’s neck, gently bit at the initial swell of a bicep, that bump after the dip of the inner elbow. Goosebumps appeared on Dom’s body, Matt's hands moved all over him, into inner thigh, rounded curve of the butt, sweaty neck, kisses followed the same trail. Matt sank to his knees and kissed just right above pubic bone and stapled his fingers around Dom's shaft. Dom arched his back, the tiles moved underneath him, no thought left in his head -just sensation of Matt’s hands and lips slowly caressing the most sensual spots. Matt started to soap his own body and moved under the shower. Dom nestled himself between his curved buttocks, gently massaging the foam in between Matt’s thighs. He paid a special attention to the hard-on, that he wished would never disappear. All senses were heightened, the skin working as magnetic field, the sounds were quieted, only the noise of the water beating down on them and hushed sighs from doused with lust bodies.

They were standing in the front of the mirror and Matt saw his face contorted with passion, the pupils of his eyes are huge, dark, like two blown up galaxies with bright sparkles of remnants of stars. He saw his virile body, the magnificent size of his cock and pure admiration in Dom’s eyes at the picture in the front of him. Dom couldn’t hold it longer, he needed to have Matt here and now, he knew they would never make it to the bed, so he lowered Matt’s body on the floor of the tub and kissed him with all his might.

He turned him around and stopped just for a second, not sure if he should use lube, but Matt clenched his hands and nudged them towards his butt and hissed in raspy voice “Go, I need you to shag me breathless, please!”

Dom compelled, rolling the condom on, whilst massaging the target of his craving. The penetration was deep, slow and effortless, Matt was so ready to receive him…

“God help me, you are so tight, it feels fantastic!” with that he started moving inside, hitting the prostate with the first lunge and then again, and again. Matt cried out from the explosive feeling inside of him, Dom’s hands on his cock, working back and forth, bringing him to the verge of real tears. Their love making reminded music, so in sync they were with each other in their quest to satiate each other with most gratifying sex. It felt like a drug, with the only difference that high didn’t go away. Dom was moving with precise speed and rhythm. Matt felt weakening, the closer he got to the orgasm, his knees almost gave up when another wave of ecstasy covered him from head to toe, he didn’t scream-no voice left in him, all his energy was bundled in one huge knot that was delivering him to the heights of intense pleasure. The surge of release hit them both hard, they climaxed together with the spellbinding moans.

“Oh, Dom, it was incredible, you felt amazing”.

Dom hummed with content at that confession. They lied spent on the bottom of bathtub filled with some warm water, trying to catch their breath. After they could move again, Dom covered Matt with a big fluffy towel and wrapped himself in another one. They stepped out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed. The thousand count sheets enveloped them with the soft comfort and they both exhaled simultaneously.

“That was intense, darling, I didn’t know that sex could be so extraordinary” Dom kissed Matt’s shoulder, “You are everything I dreamed of and more” another kiss followed the first one.

His cell phone beeped quietly, and Dom cursed himself under his breath.

- _Idiot_ , he told himself, - _you forgot to call_   _Chris_ , _-_  and he started frantically dialing the number.

Chris picked up almost immediately and roared: “Finally, you actually remembered that you have a friend.”

“Chrissy, I’m so sorry, I completely lost the time,” apology followed.

“I understand, Dommy, just tell me that he is really that good in bed? Oh, and I demand pictures, the filthier- the better!”

Dom noticed muffed laugh from the other side of the bed. He looked at Matt and shook his shoulders with the goofy smile.

“Dom, are you there, buddy? Get off him for a minute and talk to me! If you really like him that much- I insist that you bring him over, I need to meet him and give my stamp of approval!”

“I’ll ask, Chrissy, I promise, you’ll get your chance, maybe even today! I’ll let you know later. Thanks for always looking out for me!”

“I love you dufus, it’s my responsibility to make sure that you’re happy!” boomed Chris and ended the call.

Dom got up and stretched his back. “You know, this is the second time I cooked for us and it’s all gone to waste?”

“Oh, sorry, darling, maybe we can salvage it and eat it in bed? I really can’t bring myself to stand up though or move to the kitchen?” half- asked, half- pleaded Matt, fluttering his lashes at Dom, a little dimple on the chin is more pronounced when he pouted.

It was impossible to deny that bundle of cuteness and sexiness anything, so Dom turned around with a sigh and went to heat the food. Dom returned from the kitchen after some time, carrying the tray with deliciously smelling food on it, two cups of coffee and tall glasses of orange juice. He placed the tray on the bench at the foot of the bed and looked it over, satisfied with his efforts. While his was occupied with preparing their very late breakfast, Matt did some light snooping around, and was happy at the absence of the pictures of Dom’s ex-boyfriend, he wasn’t a jealous type, but it felt good to find out -there was no connection left between two. They had one less obstacle to worry about. He really wanted to make their encounter to last and grow into something more serious, he was captivated by the guy he spent the night with. Now he wanted some outside of the bedroom interaction to be as interesting and satisfying as the sex they had a brief time ago. And getting to know Dom as a person would help him to have more intimate, real perception of his needs. But for now, he was so satisfied with the physical aspect of their intercourse, that decided let things unfold naturally, he didn’t want to put any pressure on Dom, to let him in on too fast.

But the decision will be Dom’s, if he wanted to move things further faster, Matt knew, deep inside, that he was ready - he was absolutely smitten. He wasn’t going to wreck the beginning of something profound, nope. Content with his verdict, he met Dom with a gentle smile and moved closer to the end of the bed.

” I’m ravenous, and everything smells so delicious! You really a great chef, sweetie!”

Dom blushed with a shy smile, “It’s not perfect, but definitely edible, I tried my best to bring it to life again” he laughed to hide his embarrassment.

It might have sounded as a cliché, but he would do anything for that wonky-tooth smile of approval.

He imagined Chris’ face if he would mention his dotting on Matt and fleeting smile stretched his lips. Dom would definitely have his fun, teasing his friend with domestic details instead of telling him about previous night’s sexual escapades.


	5. Chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions already asked and answered. And the very important meeting is arranged...

**Chapter 5**

Matt needed to check his emails that included info about his work schedule. He excused himself and started to get out of bed, but not before Dom caught his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Phone fell to the floor and they tumbled on the bed.

After a while, Matt nuzzled Dom’s cheek,” I’m sorry, love, but I really need just a few minutes, and then I’m all yours.”

” Promise? “teased him Dom and Matt made “cross my heart” sign and blew him an air kiss.

Dom set on the bed and wrinkled his forehead. He needed to think. The things were unfurling with the speed of light and it was new and scary. He was petrified and dreaded the moment when it would be the time to leave safe confines of his home and return back to reality. Their fairy tale could be shattered in no time with anything behind those walls. Where would they go from there, how would they behave the next day, what If Matt decides that he got enough and will disappear from his life. He recognised that he fell for the man, and now couldn’t think, for the life of him, what the next step should be. Again, anxiety started slowly creeping back into his brain, he started to hyperventilate a bit.

That was the moment, when Matt came back into the bedroom and saw Dom’s face all contorted for some reason. He was gripping the bed cover with convulsed hands and his breathing was extremely fast.

Matt got scared, he flew to Dom’s side and took his face in his arms. ” What is it, love? Do you feel ill? What happened?!!”

Tears filled Dom’s eyes, he couldn’t speak, just shook his head guiltily.

Matt was begging him, “Please, Dom, tell me, whatever it is -we can deal with it, I’m here, darling!”

Dom swallowed hard and closed his eyes, he was afraid to see Matt’s reaction to what he was going to say.

“I’m scared, I’m scared that everything is happening too fast, I don’t know if you have limits, if everything that happened is too much for you to handle, and I’m scared that you would leave when you will see how weak I am.” That confession took all his strength and he wilted down as a cut flower.

Matt’s eyes started to fill with tears as well, he felt so much love to this man already and would never do anything to hurt him intentionally. He wanted to cherish him, to put him on pedestal and adore him, not make him cry or become ruined by fear.

“Dom, you are the best thing that happened to me in the longest time, I don’t want to leave your side even for a minute, it would be a torture to go back to work and count time until I can see you again. Silly, I’m already in love with you and if you will reject it- it would kill me.” With that he started to cover Dom’s face with hungry kisses, caressing his neck with long fingers.

Dom started to wind down, the reassurance he felt after Matt’s statement helped to calm his nerves. He started to slowly turn his face under the shower of kisses, until he found those precious lips with his own and savoured the most luxuriously testing mouth.

The idea struck his head as lighting bolt, “Matt?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Matt, how busy are you today? Do you have to be somewhere?”

“No, Dommy, I’m all yours! What is it?”

“Do you think it would be too much, to introduce you to Chris today? You know, I have a standing invitation with him in the evening?” nervously giggled Dom.

“Ooh, I don’t know… No, don’t take it wrong, I’ll be happy to, but what about Chris, do you think he’s ready?” with concerned look uttered Matt.

“He would be delighted! He told me that he wants to meet you. Yes, it’s true, he is fiercely protective of me and to gain his trust would take some effort, but if you’ll win him, he would be your best friend and he would be this indulgent teddy- bear that you will love too.”

“Plus, he already got all this food and stuff prepared, so we can kill two birds, we will have dinner and spend some time with my closest friend, getting drunk and having fun.”

“Let me just call him and arrange time, please, I really want to show you off” with that he lightly slapped Matt’s behind and went to get his cell.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was short. so I've posted this one too. So, meeting Chris- success! Becoming friends with him-success! Tumbling antics on the floor- check and success. The life is good. At least for now!

**Chapter 6**

Chris lived in a very posh part of the town and it took them around 20 minutes to get there. On the way over, Matt was trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his leather jacket (they made a short stop at Matt’s place for a change of clothes) and looked outright frightened with the idea of meeting Dom’s closest friend.

Dom told him some details of their relationship, which made Matt sad and relieved at the same time. When Dom came out as a gay, Chris and his family became a family for him, considering that his own parents denounced him, and he spent his youth, practically raised by Chris’s parents. Chris was like a brother he never had- protected him at school, supported him when Dom came out, comforted him when Dom’s relationship turned into a dust.

After the last break up, Chris insisted that Dom would stay at his flat in the city, he was the one that collected Dom’s stuff and dealt with hysterics and ugly scenes form Dom’s ex.

He was proud of Dom’s achievements at work, cheered for him, when he became an assistant producer in a prestige music company.

A person couldn’t dream of a better friend and Matt, knowing all this now, was understandingly worried. He wanted Chris to like and accept him. Dom could feel how frantic the upcoming visit was making Matt and told him that Chris is an amazing, big-hearted and gentle giant, and would never jeopardise anything for Dom out of malice. He told Matt some funny stories about their friendship, how they got in sticky situations and how Chris was always ready to take a blame, for whatever shenanigans they were caught in.

They parked the car. In the lift Dom squeezed Matt’s hand and gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek. Their floor button beeped and with a huge sigh Matt stepped out into the corridor. The visible line crossed his forehead. The door opened suddenly, and Dom got pulled into a constricted hug of a big arms.

Matt did a quick evaluation. Chris was extremely handsome. Tall, leggy, muscular man with a very warm aura and a charismatic smile, pouring out of almond shaped, amber eyes.

“Well, hello you two. Dom, you look tired, what have you been up to, you tart?”

“None any of your business, old fart” laughed Dom and tugged Matt into the “circle”.

“Matt, meet my old, and the emphasis on * the old*, and I’m saying it reluctantly- dearest friend.”

Matt extended his hand for a hand shake and instead was almost crushed in another bone breaking hug. “I’m afraid, you are familiar with my place in Dom’s life and our “twisted” relationship “teased Chris.

“Err, Dom shared a few details?”

“Oh, my! I can only imagine what he told you” winked Chris. “Well, come in, come in, I can see a few bottles of my favourite red in that bag.” opening the door wider, added their host.

Chris’s flat was mix of eclectic and minimalistic, and it had lots of charm. The minute they entered it, they were surrounded with mouth watering aroma of home cooking.

“Wow, something smells so delicious!” Matt sniffed the air.

“Oh, that? I just made some pasta with tomato sauce and salad with garlic bread,” modestly motioned towards kitchen Chris.

“But this is my favourite food and it smells heavenly!” exclaimed Matt.

Dom was watching this exchange with the happy grin. He was so glad that guys were getting together swimmingly.

“Chris, are we waiting for more people to arrive?”

“No, I decided to have a quiet night and get a few drinks with my *long lost* friend.” teased Chris, bringing food from the kitchen.

“Don’t listen to him” Dom looked at Matt, “We see each other every day at work!”

The conversation was flowing effortlessly from that moment on. Matt relaxed seemingly, the friendly banter between Chris and Dom put him at ease. They were sipping their wine and enjoying a little feast that Chris cooked for them.

“This pasta is unbelievable, Chris, where did you learn to cook like that?” asked Matt, chewing on another mouthful.

“Oh, I worked in the Italian restaurant during my time in Uni, started first to make a little extra money and ended falling in love with Italian food, so I shadowed chef for a while learning how to cook”

“He made us his guinea pigs-little tasters of his concoctions.” rolling his eyes, announced Dom.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, “Ungrateful!”

“You see Matt what is in your future- total ignorance of your attempts to do something nice. Are you willing to put up with that *abuse?” Matt, couldn’t help but laugh at Chris's statement.

“I can assure you, that I would always appreciate any food that someone will make for me, I’m totally hopeless in the kitchen department”

“He is not only devilishly handsome, but a very good politician as well.” remarked Chris, “You struck gold, my dear boy”, he smirked at his friend.

They decided to have coffee and dessert in the living room. Guys sat on the couch, Chris across in the armchair. Conversation kept flowing naturally from one subject to another. Dom’s and Matt’s thighs were touching, and Dom absentmindedly stroked it with the back of his hand.

Chris noticed the gesture, and hid his smile. He loved seeing Dom like that, satiated and content. And, he really liked the man who made Dom feel like that.

Matt went to use the washroom and Chris used that short time to let Dom know his thoughts. “I like him Dommy, I really do. I think he could make you happy, he is a keeper.”

Dom’s heart exploded with a glee and he thanked God again for sending Matt into his life. Matt entered room at the moment when Dom was gushing about what talented musician he was and a beautiful song he had written and let him to hear.

Chris, who worked as a sound engineer at the same company as Dom, became fixated on the idea of getting Matt into the studio to record him. Matt was embarrassed and started to decline, but Chris won’t back out, he already became too excited by the project.

Matt was mortified by the prospect of someone else hearing his song. What if they will decide that it is insignificant and would just laugh in his face? He wasn’t a vane person, but sometimes criticism was too hard to swallow without his pride getting hurt. He was beating himself for the moment of weakness, when he let Dom to hear it, and now he had to show it to Chris too?

He gulped his wine and tried to change the conversation to something less harmless. After all tiramisu was finished, coffee drank, guys realised that it was late in the night and started saying their goodbyes.

But Chris wouldn’t let them leave without arranging to meet in the middle of the week to hear Matt’s music and discuss it further. So, they decided to get together on Wednesday and to see how it’ll go from there.

Guys hugged their host and started to head downstairs. Dom was hoping that Matt could spend another night with him. He asked Matt, if this was possible and was overjoyed when Matt said “yes”. They came home, and Matt started to remove his shoes, when Dom caught his hand and kissed him deeply.

“Let me do it, please. I want to unveil your beautiful body, slowly.” He needed to see how little by little the creamy silky skin would emerge after each layer of clothes was peeled of.

He started to caress Matt, while removing pieces of clothes, with light strokes and then little kisses, going lower to Matt’s belly, hips, kissing and sucking on sweetest smoothness he ever tasted. Matt’s feet flexed, a throbbing pleasure vibrated in his body from head to toes. He started to sweat under the innermost pleasure and then pushed Dom’s lips tighter to his skin.

Dom shuttered: “You smell like honey and summer and your sweat…ugh it’s going to be the death of me!” Dom’s hands slid under the boxer’s waistband and started to slowly remove them, blowing soft gasps of warm air on Matt’s pubic hair.

He tapped Matt’s hip and brunette stepped out of the boxers, leaving them on the floor. Dom was on his knees and buried his head in Matt’s groin, beginning with slow kisses and then lightly licking Matt’s cock, all the way from the bottom to the top. The sounds Matt was making at that, made him to lose control, he took his cock in his mouth and started a sloe sucking motion, interrupted with the swirl of his tongue around the head. Matt’s breath was a mix of horny cries and soft exhales of sighs. His hands were digging in the Dom’s hair, his hips bucked up closer to Dom’s mouth. Dom was drawing small circles on his buttocks with his nails, moving to Matt’s balls and lightly squeezing them in between his fingers.

“Dom, please…I can’t… I'm going to…” his body cramped with the high wail that pierced Dom’s ears. He was getting increasingly hard, just from the smell, the sounds Matt was making, the taste of Matt in his mouth.

The insane grip of pleasure, just from knowing that he made that man to scream his name in the moment of earth shattering agony of joy, coated him with strong arousal. Dom never knew that kind of happiness, the gratifying sense of driving someone to the heights of exaltation.

“Dom, for the love of God, please take me, fuck me into oblivion, I need you to tear me apart, I’m begging you…"

The waves of heat swirled through Dom’s body, he lowered Matt onto the floor and grabbed condoms out of his wallet. He shrugged his clothes with the record speed and turned to see Matt’s face, shining with sweat and blissfully ethereal.

“You, filthy boy, did you carry them around in your pocket? Planned to get some?”

“I thought we might to fool around in the car, in case you wanted to sleep at home, and I didn’t want to get in the face of your roommates”

“How organised and thoughtful of you. Now, enough of that, let’s use them, should we?”

Dom opened Matt’s legs and put his fingers in Matt’s mouth. Matt sucked on them enthusiastically and covered them generously with saliva, lightly biting the tips of them with his sharp teeth. It was a torture for Dom to handle himself against an urge to pierce his cock into Matt’s body, he burrowed his finger into the opening instead and started slowly outline muscles inside, stretching and plunging deeper. He kept his mouth occupied with Matt’s velvet shaft, moving his tongue back and forth the full length. He pressed even deeper inside, rubbing at Matt’s prostate. Matt’s eyes rolled in, he clenched his mouth to stifle another scream. The shudder ran up Matt’s stomach muscles and his nipples hardened with every brush of Dom’s finger inside of him.

“Uh, being dreaming of this, you are the epitome of sex, I can come just from listening to you and seeing your body convulse from my touch…” whispered Dom to mostly himself, knowing that Matt was in the other dimension and can’t process his words.

Matt just moaned, his rosy skin glistening and smooth, sweat pooling in the creases of his thighs. Dom eased another finger inside- _holy mother, why is this so hot for me? He is so tight and smooth!_

Matt squirmed down and sucked some air inside his mouth, “Dom, why are you trying to slowly kill me, please shag me, come on, I can’t hold it any longer!”

Dom managed a few more sucks and pumps of Matt’s cock, after what, he drew out his fingers and gently lifted Matt’s buttocks. He starting to prod him gently and slicked in, challenging the depth of Matt’s hole. He was accepted with the appreciative longest sigh and it encouraged him to intensify his dips. He nestled his face in the arch of Matt’s neck, his breathing hitching higher and sweat starting to glisten on his body. Matt writhed with each brace of Dom’s cock against his prostate. They both escalating to the edge of the spiral, coming closer to climax. Choked up cries of ecstasy bursting out of both of them. They tensed and grabbed each other hands. Lips locked in a fiery kiss, tongues entwined…

They erupted with overwhelming strength, Dom inside the condom and Matt spilling his sperm on himself and Dom’s stomach all over. His eyes glistening with tears and delirious smile playing on his lips, Matt kissed Dom’s mouth again. Satiated with explosion of aftermath endorphins, they both lied there completely spent.

Dom licked beneath Matt’s jaw line, Matt whimpered and shivered exhausted, quivering all over.

“You are my choice of drug, Matt,” squinted Dom at Matt’s sparkling eyes, “I am addicted to you and you would be my choice of an excruciating but euphoric death.”

“Don’t ever mention word “death” to me, love, please, I want you forever, I want to get to experience every terrific side of you, “stroking Dom’s back tenderly whispered Matt. “You are becoming my life! You are bliss! I’m so in love with you, it scares the living hell out of me!” he kissed his eyes, wet with non-spilled tears.

Dom gently slipped out of Matt’s body and lifted himself, rolling off the condom.

He laughed softly, and Matt gave him quizzical look. “We didn’t even make it to the bedroom, not mention the bed, but it was so worth it. How is your back? Oh God, I’m sorry! Does it feel the repercussion of a hard floor?” Dom pulled Matt up and kissed a few red lines on his back around the spine.

“No worries, darling, it’s nothing that hot shower can’t cure. Trust me, I don’t regret a second of our tumble” Matt dropped with innocent click of his tongue.

Dom lightly slapped his left bum cheek “You are impossible, making fun of such “spiritual enlightenment”” rebutted he, flopping his hair back and laughing hard.

Matt, used the moment to bite lightly on his neck and then to lick the mark his teeth left there.

“Oy, be careful lover boy, no marks higher than shirt collar, I have a meeting with the client tomorrow”

“Aye, Mr. Bossy Pants. I’ll watch myself from now on. Don’t want any repercussions for you at work! I’m ready to take my punishment for allowing myself to be so insubordinate!” Matt held his hands up in defeated motion.

“Oh, trust me, I’ll punish you, very hard indeed” Dom wagged the finger at him, trying to keep stern look on his face.

It was a hard task, as he was bursting inside from the insane amount of love for the man in front of him. Matt retired to the bathroom to quickly wash off and Dom took his time to make the bed. He was humming slow melody under his nose, until he stopped dead on his tracks realising that it was Matt’s song. His heart glowed from the thought that his lover was so talented, that his writing was remarkable enough to make people want to sing along. The future was smiling at them…


	7. Chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the studio, Matt finally let Dom And Chris to hear him sing. They are blown away but the incredible talent of the man. The little celebration after successful presentation and another fabulous night together, when very important feelings are shared between our two characters.

**Chapter 7**

Their romance was skyrocketing incredibly fast. They were like two teenagers, unable to keep their hands of each other. Dom would pick Matt up after work and they would go to grab a bite to eat in one of many great places around and then rush to Dom’s place to have mind-blowing sex. They were submerged in absolute bliss and couldn’t be happier.

Wednesday approached and they were on the way to the studio. Matt was bundles of nerves, tapping his foot to the insane rhythm in his head, brows furrowed and hands clutching list of music scores.

“Matt, could you please relax, darling? I am dealing with music all the time and can separate the crappy one from something real!” Dom stroked his shoulder with reassurance.

“I am scared that I will embarrass you and myself with what I have. I am thankful for your confidence in my abilities to create something good, but the prospect of showing it to someone else, terrifies me.” almost cried Matt.

“Don’t worry, love. It would be only me, you and Chris over there and you know, we can trust Chris to be honest and discreet.” vouched for his friend Dom.

They got to the studio and Matt, still panicky, looked at the surroundings. He never has been in the professional environment before and it was making him feel small and amateur. He started to set up for his presentation, touching the strings and tuning his acoustic guitar.

Meanwhile, Dom sat down at the mixing desk and checked the buttons. Chris entered the room and quietly joined him there, trying not to disturb Matt, who was concentrating in the microphone booth, that was responsible for the ultimate sound that many engineers to stake their lives on.

Matt looked through the glass and let them know that he was ready to begin. He cleared his throat and unclenched his shoulders, stretching his long fingers over the guitar’s neck. It was his own, cool vintage one, that he got as a present after graduation and it was honest and trustworthy piece. He touched the strings and started playing the intro to the song. He chose one of the earliest tracks that he wrote a while ago. He thought the lyrics would be very suitable to how he felt now. His tenseness started to lift with every accord coming out from the instrument. He started the verse and his crooning intensified with each word. The song was flowing around and bouncing from the walls to his throat, back and forth, the ambiance in the studio became surreal.

Dom and Chris were wrapped in the breathless stupor, incapable to tear their eyes from the miracle unraveling behind the glass. The crescendo of the song made Dom’s eyes shine with the mist and Chris gently squeezed his hand. The song had so much strength, angst, torment, it was a track-ready to be recorded and promoted as it was. It didn’t need any changes and with a little help of right equipment and some guidance from producer, it was a hit that would shatter music billboards.

Matt finished with an incredible outro and dropped his hands by his sides. He was scared to look up at the faces of the two men in the studio, who just witnessed him to bare his soul and he felt extremely vulnerable to their reaction. He stripped his feelings and wanted to do the one and only thing- hide somewhere in the dark corner and never show his face again. The mic was on and he heard a screaming, cheering and loud applauds. He raised his head and saw that all this racket was made by the two excited men in the studio. They both ran into the room and continuing talking together at once, started hugging and tugging Matt from both sides. He was trying to make out the sense of what they were saying, and finally, after they calmed down, could hear the words of praise and exhilaration.

 _-So, they loved it?_ he heard in his brain, even that his face was still showing signs of anxiety. He could not comprehend the fact of what was happening

_-How? Really? You think it’s any good? You must be crazy, both of you!_

“Matt, you, sneaky bastard,” shook his shoulders Chris,” you gave me a hard-on. Where, under which rock were you hiding that innate talent? Why, why you never let anyone hear it before? I can’t find the words to describe how stunning it is!”

“You have a gift, darling,” chimed in Dom, “You have to let us get it out to the world to hear!” He kissed Matt’s hands “they are magical”, another kiss under the jaw.” and it contains that fantastic voice”, kiss on the mouth,” and it produces the most enchanting sound”, and the last one to the temple “it thinks of the most expressive words to translate feelings!”

“OK, OK, you two, I already told you that I’m hard, no need to steal my buzz! We need to sit down and discuss where we go from here and I have to find an equipment and you, my man.”he shoved gently Dom’s shoulder.  “need to find a great band for the rehearsals and recording sessions.”

Matt was overwhelmed and remained speechless from the turn of things, and how fast everything was happening. He spent his life, dreaming of becoming a songwriter, but never thought of himself as a lead singer.

“But, I always imagined, if it would ever happen, someone very respectable, with a great voice, would be singing one of my songs…” unsurely stuttered Matt.

“But this is who you are, silly! You are perfect in all the way!” laughed Dom. “Nobody can interpret your writing better than you!”

“I think it’s our fault that you evidently overwhelmed now. Let’s celebrate this tonight and we’ll leave it to the time, when you will come up in an agreement with an idea. Just don’t take long, I’m dying to get my hands on more of your stuff” Chris was jumping with excitement.

“And I mean “stuff” in the working way, Dom. Get your filthy mind out of the gutter. It’s your prerogative to have him sing in the bedroom!” thundered Chris.

All of them were super hyped at the turn of the events and decided to cool of with some great Italian and lots of wine. They decided on Natuzzi’s and called ahead to reserve the table and asked to decant few bottles of 2009 Tedeschi Amarone della Valpolicella.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the owner, Mario, as some close members of a family and were seated at the private table in the corner. They ordered some fried zucchini flowers, stuffed with homemade ricotta and some arancini, spaghetti ale vongole, steak Florentine with gremolata sauce. The food was delicious, the wine was a perfect year and they enjoyed each other’s company.

Matt, relaxed and more himself, made a toast to Dom and Chris, thanking them for the remarkable experience and future opportunities to work together and for becoming his dear friends.

Mario came to their table to check up on them and was delighted by the compliments about food, service and the whole ambiance of his place. He excused himself for a minute and returned with the server, carrying cups of aromatic espresso, gelato Napolitano and bottles of limoncello and fine prosecco. They clinked glasses with the owner and relished their dessert.

The evening was nothing than perfection and guys hugged Chris good night with promise to meet as soon as possible, to start working in the studio. On the way home Matt was very chatty and a bit giggly, it might’ve been wine, or the excitement of the perfect day that descended on him, but he couldn’t stop enthusing about how great Chris was and how much he enjoyed his practice run in the recording studio. Dom listened with little smile on his face, his heart in the warm and sunny place from seeing Matt in such electrified mood.

 _-Ugh, if only I could have him right here, right now_ \- silently wished Dom, but then, he wrinkled his forehead from sobering thought-yea, no- _indecent public behaviour, that’s the thing I don’t want to submit Matt to. Yet…_

Matt noticed smile and looked in his volcanic ash eyes,” What’s so funny, love?”

“I was picturing you naked on the top of the piano”, smile widened Dom's mouth, “or you naked, holding the guitar, doesn’t matter as long as you were naked…”

“Chris was right, your mind is so filthy”

“But this is why you love me, don’t you?”

“And really, it is the best look on you, trust me!” The noticeable bulge in his pants was the best proof of that. He could feel, the rush of blood down his crotch from his upper body.

“Matt, guess what?”

“What, Dommy?”

“What is lightest thing in the whole world?”

“Erm, is it the air?”

“Nope, it’s cock. It lifts up from one look or a thought” laughed Dom throatily.

“Oh, my god, Dom, you and your mind- so lewd, so despicable” gasped for breath between bouts of laughter, Matt.

“Ha-ha-ha, just wait until we’ll get home, I’ll show you lewd! “, winked at him gorgeous, adorned with thick lashes eye.

They barely made it to the flat, clothes half loosened, and lips are sparring in hot, unending kiss. While Dom was fumbling with keys, Matt’s tongue laved at his neck, chin and the ear lobe. Dom, already dizzy from teasing, caught his lips and slightly grazed them with teeth, forcing a sobb of lust from Matt.

They kept undressing each other in the foyer and ended up stark naked in the living room. Matt’s strained breath made a little fuzz on Dom’s chest to slightly stir. They fell on the sofa and Matt stopped for a while, studying the golden body underneath him, then started gently tweak Dom’s nipples and glided his mouth down to the ribs, pronounced muscles of stomach and lower into the crotch.

“I want you Dom, I want you to bottom this time, I need to be inside of you!”

Scorching heat of words blasted Dom’s cock up, where it stood thick and proud. Matt jumped off and ran to the bedroom, dimming lights on his way. Dom, pushed the pillows on the floor and Matt returned, holding already open bottle of lube and a condom. Matt spread some liquid on his fingers and primed Dom's entrance with the gentle swirl. He slid his finger inside and felt how muscles tightened around it. He found the pace between tweaking and thrusting his finger inside, caressing the muscles and hearing Dom’s quiet gasps, he added two more fingers to stretch him and coaxed more low groans from Dom’s throat. He kept his lips pressed to the chest with soft light hair and kept tantalizingly tease the nipples.

“Matt, enough with fingers, I’m ready, “beckoned Dom.

Matt rolled condom on and covered it with more lube, lightly brushing the tips of his long fingers over dripping slit of Dom’s erect cock. He slid the fingers out and gently probed the entrance, pushing in with gentle rocking movements. Dom grabbed his face and showered him with kisses. Matt shifted Dom’s legs wider and kept absorbing seizing motions inside Dom’s opening. He felt the tension in the lower abs of Dom’s stomach and scanned the face with bitten rosy lips, the little drops of sweat forming under the jaw and opened mouth, moaning quietly. Dom’s movements became swifter, his hips high up in the air, hands on Matt’s torso, pushing him inside and holding tight, as close as possible. Matt ground against Dom to hit the prostate and pressed into his opening, feeling the contractions of muscles that were holding his cock hostage to the wet warmth inside. He was moving in small circles and Dom repeated the motion clenching his teeth after every prod touched his prostate. Their breaths became erratic, Dom not holding screams anymore and making Matt worried that he was hurting him.

“Are you alright? Do you need to take a second?”

“No, I’m perfect, it’s just…you’re so big and hard, it’s more than I could possibly imagine, but it feels oh…so good! Please more, make it last longer, I don’t want it to end!” pleaded Dom seeking his lips. His hands moved down to grab Matt’s buttocks and pushed him inside again.

“Dom, I’m getting close, “uttered Matt with a hiss. His heart, almost jumping out of his chest. He started swift tugs of Dom’s cock to heighten the action, solely climbing to the peak himself. He pressed inside of Dom, pounding hard and deep and with a few more pumps they both reached the climax.

“Oh god, Dom, shit, you are so good, love, you are unbelievable, I never…ugh…ever felt like this before!”

The sound of his broken voice made Dom cry louder and Matt slumped his body on the top of him. They were embracing each other tenderly, relishing the aftermath of the collision that just happened to them. After a while, Dom exhaled satiated and stretched under Matt’s delicate weight.

Matt kissed his elbow and sat down, observing the” battlefield”. “Shit, Dom, we destroyed your beautiful sofa. It’s stained all around!”

Dom inspected fabric underneath his back. “Well, we can always dry clean it, but I insist on you’re coming with me. I’m not doing “the inquisition chamber” on my own, and I can assure you there would be questions and quizzical looks”, smirked he at Matt, wiping his hand on the fluffy shrug.

“This would be easier to clean, it’s more compact.” he made eyes at Matt.

“Dominic, I’m appalled, how you’re so brazen about your beautiful stuff” Matt tried to keep a straight face. “I'm hungry again. Do we have anything in that stainless-steel monster of a fridge to munch on?”

“Darling, don’t worry your little head, if it’s empty, we have a godsend- home delivery. What do you feel like? Your wish is my command!”

“Really? Be careful about what I can wish for, I can just feel hungry enough to eat you again, you’re looking so mouth-watering!”

“You are not too shabby yourself, Mr. Talent of the Year, not at all, and we can arrange the tasting session later… but for now, I really feel as I need to clean myself up and arrange for some food for you.”

“I’ll join you in the shower, if you don’t mind, let’s try to be sustainable in the goal of saving the nature.” clowned Matt and snatched Dom up to his feet.

“Why would I mind? You in the shower is one of my desires and you’re right- we need to be more accounted about natural resources” answered Dom in the same humorous manner.

They gathered their clothes that were strewn all over the flat and went into the bathroom. The hot water was beating down on their faces and their bodies. Dom started to soap Matt’s back with the fragrant shower gel from the same brand as his cologne and he used a small circling motions to massage his spine and buttocks. Matt turned around to face Dom, letting water to wash thuds of soap from his body. He switched places with Dom and started giving him the same soapy treatment, that he received, but when the thuds went into the drain, he started nibbling on random places of Dom’s back.

“Uh-ha-ha, it tickles, what are you up to?” shivered Dom

“I’m counting little freckles on your skin with my lips and memorising them for the future. To the time, when you will get old and your skin will become saggy and wrinkled and they will disappear.”

“Nice to know that you’re planning to spend that long with me” half-wondered, half-joked Dom.

Matt’s tongue got dry in his mouth and he looked like a deer, caught in a tractor beams.

“Oh my! Don’t worry silly, I would like to have a future with you. I’m in love with you! And even I know, it’s not the most romantic situation to say that, but it’s real, it’s deep and I want to give us a chance.” Dom lightly hugged Matt.

“I love you too. I love you so much! No, scratch that-I love you more. You are becoming everything to me and it scares the living hell out of me, but I too, want to give us a chance” longingly Matt kissed the mouth with beautifully defined lips.

His lover stroked Matt’s face “I want you to move in with me?”

Matt’s eyes shined like a blue summer sky “Yes, yes, I would love to! Thank you!”

“What for?”

“For loving me…for wanting to be with me!” whispered brunette nervously.

The water in the shower kept streaming down their heads, flattening the hair, dissolving all the worries and mixing with their kisses. Everything else got forgotten, the universe was spinning around two bodies covered in goosebumps, from who knows what- the feeling of lingering for each other or the all absorbing embrace, or the cooling effect of the water.

Dom’s knees weakened when Matt glided his hands coaxing his shimmering body. He edged Dom closer to the wall and started to lap water drops from his chest, torso and going lower to groin. He swirled his tongue around Dom’s cock and stroke him from shaft to tip and back down, hitting every bit in between with magnificent, steady pressure. Dom’s cock expanded under his tongue and his nipples became dark and taut. Matt was moving his mouth with precise motions, getting Dom’s cock deeper and deeper in his throat. The noises coming out of Dom, from somewhere inside him-were almost inhuman, he sounded like a wounded animal.

Matt stopped and looked at Dom’s body and face “When I first met you, I never in a million years, would believe that anything like that could ever happen, you are so unattainably attractive and so together, and now I like to watch coming undone, so sexy and free… and your smell when you come… so heady, but sweet and you taste like the most expensive caviar”

Dom’s hitched breath became uneven, he was on the verge of collapse. Matt feeling it, lowered him down and kissed him. He sank himself on Dom and started slowly descending on his cock. Dom’s hands flew up to Matt’s nipples and he gently tweaked them making his lover to spasm in his butt. Matt played Dom like an instrument, finely tuned and if touched right-made the most glorious sounds- raw, intense, delicious sounds of pleasure. He plunged again, and again, Dom’s hands left his body and dropped on his chest, mouth half-opened in silent scream. Matt knew that he was close and sped up his moves, curling his hand around his own cock. Dom pulled Matt’s hair, his low moans turned into a long high-pitched scream of orgasm. Matt came with such intensity that his sperm was sprayed all over their bodies, Dom milked the last drops of it and spiraled into deep-falling unconsciousness himself and then he saw all colours of rainbow mixing together, radiant, bright. Dom lunged last time and erupted inside Matt. Dom was floating on waves of exquisite pleasure in tune with Matt. The scent of fragrant water and body fluids were filling the bathroom.

“We need to take a quick rinse, if we will stay longer under the water we will totally prune.” Dom moved them both under the shower.

After they dried themselves with fluffy towels, they tumbled into bed.

“Matt, I have to tell you something.” Dom moved matted hair from his eyes.

“Uhu, darling, what is it?”

“We haven’t use condom, but I want to assure you that I’m clean, I haven’t been with anyone for very long time and I was checked after last sex that I had, after the break up. I just don’t want you to worry about that, I wouldn’t risk your health, no matter what.”

“I believe you, love. I know that I can trust you and I haven’t been with anyone after my last check up, so we’re both safe”

“Matt, feeling you without protection was mind blowing, it makes such a difference!”

“If we both clean, we can forget about condoms and just always feel like that!” Matt kissed the lobe of Dom’s ear and the side of his neck gently, lovingly. He turned on his side and embraced his lover with hands, stroking him while looking him in the eyes. Dom turned on his side and let Matt to spoon him, feeling of Matt’s hot body with his back, Matt's breath on the back of his neck, lulled him to sleep.


	8. Chapter eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom gets a disturbing news from ghost of his past and had to deal with unpleasant situation. While Dom is out of town, Matt is moving into his apartment.

**Chapter 8**

The irritating sound of Dom’s phone ripped them out of their sleepy bliss. Dom picked up and with annoyance evident in his voice, grumbly answered:” Hello?”

The voice on the other side was his father's who called with crashing news. He found his phone through Chris’s parents. The matter was serious enough for him to make an effort to contact his son. His mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer and it progressed very quick, making her unable to function normally.

Dom, who didn’t see or contacted his family since he left his parent’s house, was distraught and crashed by such horrible news. His father asked him to come home and help him to decide how to care of his mother.

All of Dom’s own plans needed to be cancelled or postponed if he took this trip. Everything was falling apart and he was supposed to be the responsible one and pick up the pieces, and try to solve that problem. Matt was feeling heartbroken for his lover, and told him that he wanted to come too.

“I don’t know, Mattie, I don’t want to expose you to the people who hated me when I came out. What if they would be rude to you. I won’t be able to take it and don’t want to have another drama, on the top of everything that is happening,” tears laced up Dom's voice.

“Don’t worry about me, darling. Since I came out- I developed a pretty thick skin towards closed minded people and their degrading views on my sexuality.”

“I would love to have you by my side, but what about your album? No, you have to keep writing, we need to be ready and I don’t know how long my absence might take,” Dom was contrary to the idea.

“Everything can wait, but if you would feel uncomfortable, then I fully understand your hesitation,” reassured him Matt.

They decided that Dom would leave next day, and it will give Matt time to move his stuff to the flat and reorganise closets and drawers, making space for his things. They had solemn breakfast. Dom was quiet, the idea of meeting people that wiped him out of their lives, was dragging his mood into dark place. Matt decided not to disturb him and didn’t try to make a conversation. They left for work, and decided to meet after for drinks.

Dom was arranging his trip when Chris whooshed like a tornado into Dom’s office” Buddy, you’re going to love me for this! I found the best equipment to rent for Matt’s rehearsals. How’s your side of choosing musicians going on?” then he pushed the brakes to slow down,” Wow, who stepped on your tail, kitty? Did somebody die, what’s with the sourpuss?”

“It’s my mother, she has Alzheimer and I’m flying home tomorrow to see them,” said Dom through his teeth.

“What? You must be kidding, you’re going to see those assholes again after everything they put you through? Huh?” Chris cursed under his breath, “OK, I’m coming too then! By the way, what about Matt, how he took it?”

“He was insisting to fly with me, but I can’t submit him to that abuse. Oh, and you’re staying here too, I need you to keep your eye on things and help Matt with moving in.”

Chris’s eyes reminded Dom two huge saucers. “Yes, Chris, I asked him to move in with me. And yes, save your energy, I know that everything is going too fast, but we love each other, and his place is forlorn for any person, especially Matt!” preventing future questions uttered Dom.

“OK, Dommy, seems that you thought about everything. I will stay put, but at any sign of menace, promise to call me, please!”

“Thank you, Chris, I always knew that I could count on you, you are my closest person, you know that, right?”

Chris hugged him warmly and added ” If things will go south, stay at my folks’ place, they would love that. Sometimes I wondered if you were my Mom’s favourite and she preferred you to me”.

At that, faint smile entered Dom’s face and he hugged his friend back.

The next morning approached faster than Dom wanted. Matt took him to the airport and their goodbye was tearful and sad. In an hour, he found himself on the plane, taking him back to his painful past.

Both, he and Chris grew up in a small town, where everyone new everyone. And when Dom decided to let his parents to know that he was gay, they were vivid. They, especially his father, were terrified of “what people would say”. They didn’t care about Dom's feelings and how much courage it took him to come out. They prohibited him from leaving the house and completely cut him off form his friends.

When Dom finally had enough and decided to stand up to them, they basically threw him out and forbade him to coming back. He ended up on the street at tender age of sixteen and didn’t know what to do, how to keep living. He had thoughts of committing suicide, when Chris, who was coming home after football practice saw him, standing under the rain in the middle of the street, with one suitcase in his hand.

Chris persuaded him to come home with him, and his family-the warm, kind, tightly knit unit took him in without a second thought. Dom never felt as loved and appreciated in his own home, and always credited Wolstenholmes for everything good that happened in his life.

In a few hours plane started to descent and Dom saw his town from the window. He took a cab and in fifteen minutes the car stopped at the house with a small garden in the front. Dom paid the driver, picked up his travel bag and went to knock on the door. He embraced himself and got ready to face up to his father. Door opened and the man on the other side looked him all over and without greeting, stepped aside to let him in. His father aged terribly and didn’t look at all as Dom remembered him.

“Hi, Dad. Where’s Mom?” Dom decided to be polite.

“So, this is how you look now, I heard from people in town that you managed to become some kind of producer and are living a very posh life.” scornful scowl showed on his father’s face.

“I asked you- where is Mom?” Dom decided to ignore the contempt towards his father.

“She is in the hospital, they’re doing more tests tomorrow” came out through the teeth.

“I will go, visit her first, see her doctors, and then we will talk.” Dom was already at the door.

HIs father didn’t offer to give him a lift to the hospital, so he decided to walk there, hoping that clean air will help him to restore his serenity. His thoughts turned to the more pleasant things and he remembered the sweet embrace Matt gave him before he went through customs, and then he thought: _Matt… What a miracle he is, I was so lucky to find him and so lucky that he fell in love with me and agreed to live with me. It’s everything and more I dreamt of_ \- warmly smiled Dom, - _and I have Chris, and job that I love; my life didn’t turn out to shit after all, not like my father predicted many years ago._

His daydream was interrupted when he approached the town hospital that was at the end of his walk. Dom went inside and made some inquiries, after what he was told to proceed to the third floor. He found the room, assigned to his mother and knocked softly on the door, before stepping in. His mother was sitting on the hospital bed, with her face turned to the window. The dead, hollow eyes look at him without recognition.

“Hi, Mom. It’s me…” he didn’t get a chance to finish, being interrupted with her annoyed voice,” Richard! Finally! Why are you so late? We’re going to miss the beginning of the movie, and you know, how much I wanted to see it!”, voice, like nails on chalkboard accused him. “I’ll grab my purse and you go, pay the baby sitter and tell her that Dom should be in bed no later than ten o’clock!”

Dom’s feet became wooden, he couldn’t move, the shock of seeing her like that made him speechless.

“Mom, it’s Dom,” he tried hopelessly again.

“Ugh, Richard, it’s not funny. I am not in the mood for your antics,” frustration built up on her face. “You know pretty well, what he did at school today, but we will deal with it later. Right now, I just want to get as far from him as possible!”

Dom’s eyes showed hurt and he tried to shake the feeling of resentment and abandonment that he dealt with during his childhood. Nurse entered the room and saved him from the horrible moment. She was a plump woman with a grey hair and kind smile that wrinkled her eyes behind the spectacles.

She cheerfully greeted him.” Hi, I’m Stephanie and I am taking care of Mrs. Howard. Are you her son? What a lucky lady, having such gorgeous boy!”

Dom smiled at her through tears and she gently patted his hand.” I know, angel, it’s hard to witness, but be sure- we are taking a very good care of her. Why don’t you go, grab yourself a cuppa? I need to tend to something you shouldn’t see.” With that she turned to his mother,” Aww, it seems like someone had a little accident, but, no worries dear, we will have you cleaned and dry in no time and after that you can spend a quality time with your boy!”

Dom, couldn’t stand it anymore, so he told Stephanie, that he will visit later, tomorrow. He needed to get out of the hospital, away from smell, the pain and the misery it represented to him.

Instead of going back to face his father, that seemed unfathomable at the moment, his feet turned to the street where Chris’s parents lived. His heart started to beat faster when he saw their welcoming house. Dom didn’t get a chance to knock, the door flung open and Mrs. Wolstenholme, with the gasp” Dommy!” flew into his arms.

She was crying happy tears,” Dommy, my golden boy, I can’t believe it’s you! Peter, where are you, old fossil? Come, look who is here!” the excitement was spilling out of her.

Chris’s father stepped out of the house and embraced Dom warmly, “How are you, son? I’m so glad to see you!”

Dom’s eyes deceived him again, and Peter touched his shoulder, “We know, Dom. Chris called and gave us some heads up. What a shock, sorry to hear that.”

Maggie, Mrs. Wolstenholme added “We feel terrible, pet, and we will help as much as needed, you don’t have to deal with it alone”

And that what it took. Dom, couldn’t hold tears any longer, he slumped in Maggie’s loving arms and started to cry, he cried his heartache out and two people, witnessing it, didn’t judge - just comforted and soothed him. They always did, the Wolstenholme family was a godsend, a miracle that saved Dom from turning into dispirited castaway, deprived of normal relationships.

“You will stay with us, of course, in your old room. After you kids left, we preserved your rooms just the way you left them. And we are having dinner in two hours, I am making your favorite childhood food. Oh, Dommy, I am so happy to see you, we miss you and Chris terribly, “chirped Maggie.

Dom smiled through tears – maybe Chris was right after all and he was Maggie’s favourite, she mentioned Chris’s name after his own. Thank God, Chris never got jealous of him and always treated him as a younger brother. Dom felt like he stepped from the dark side of the Moon into a glowing embrace of the Sun.

He had an urge to hear Matt’s voice, to find out how’s the things were at home. So, he dialed the number, Matt picked up right away.

“Dom, Dom, is it you? Is everything okay? I can be there tonight, just say the word! “he stopped to take a breath which gave Dom chance to answer.

“I am OK, you motormouth. I am staying with Chris’s parents and, oh my god, Matt, you have to meet these people, if you like Chris- you would adore his Mom; and his father is a real deal too.”

Matt’s exhaled, relieved to hear that his lover was OK, but then another unpleasant thought creeped into his mind, “and what about your parents, did you see them already?”

“Yes, I did, it didn’t go well, but I couldn’t possibly expect any different outcome,” ruffled his hair Dom with the sigh.

“Poor thing, how I wish that I could hug you now.” longingly said Matt.

“I know, babe, I’ll see you very soon, keep those hugs on the warmer for me. I have to go now, sorry Mattie, I miss you…”

“I miss you more! Be safe! See you soon!” and they hung up.

Dom went into the house, to talk to Maggie and Peter.

In another city, in the lavish flat, the barefoot man, wearing a plush robe was sitting on the modern couch absently staring at the screen of mounted on the wall TV. He couldn’t see or care about what was happening there. His thoughts were far away. He missed Dom terribly, it took him only half a day to move his stuff into the apartment, he wasn’t bringing any old, worn furniture in, so it was mostly his clothes, musical instruments and heaps of notepads with lyrics and scores of music. After he done some light surveillance around the flat, he's got familiar with Dom’s routine, his preferences, likes and dislikes.

He loved that Dom was taking a pride in his appearances and was paying attention to his body. When Matt was unloading his bathroom necessities, he noticed how many different body and face products Dom was using and smiled to himself, seeing his own few bottles of shampoo and body wash. He promised himself to start taking better care of his grooming, so Dom would be proud of him. The closets and drawers were extremely neatly stacked with clothes and underwear, and he even had a separate box for his watches and cufflinks. Same with the shoes, they all were clean and polished, the work shoes separated from dress ones and sport ones as well. Dom was the neatest, cleanest person, he'd ever known, and it made his heart swell with fuzzy feelings.

In meantime, Dom was helping Maggie with dinner and they chatted about his life, about Chris, until finally she dropped the question. “And what about the new man in your life, dear? Chris sold you out and told me about your little love affair?” Maggie continued,” and he said that he is quite a looker and extremely talented.”

Dom’s cheeks went bright pink and he smiled happily.

“But the only thing I care about, that if he loves you and treats my baby boy right.” with a little drop of threat in her voice winked his adoptive Mom.

“I promise to tell you everything after the dinner, but now, would you mind if I’ll go and see my father to tell him that I’ll meet him tomorrow at the hospital. Also I need to pick up my bag that I dropped there.” rinsing his hands, asked Dom.

“Of course, sweetie, take your time”

“I’ll just pop-in, and be back in time for dinner. “said Dom on his way out of the door.

His father was watching a football on TV and eating from the tray, sipping his beer.

“What do you want” drunkenly slurred Richard.

“I came to tell you that I will see you tomorrow at the hospital and after we’ll talk to the doctors, we can make a plan what to do further on,” snapped Dom. He didn’t see any need to be polite to the man, who turned his childhood into living hell, well, at least not anymore.

With that he turned around, pick his things and left stuffy, old, filled with bad memories house that he despised so much.

Dinner with Wolstenholmes soothed his open wounds, the Maggie’s food bringing joy as always. Her sunny attitude and Peter’s funny admiration, he showed to his wife, were exactly the salve that Dom’s heart needed after sparring with his birth father.

The next day Dom was really taking his time getting ready. Maggie felt how he was dreading this meeting and tried to comfort and calm him down. After a hearty breakfast that made Dom’s pants a bit tight in the certain area of them, she gently nudged him to the door and with her blessing he left the house. He declined the offer to get a lift from Peter, and just took the same street, walking towards the hospital. He went straight to his mother’s room.

Stephanie was brushing Anne’s hair and waved Dom into the room. He came closer to the chair and said quietly “Hi”.

“Oh, look who decided to show up!” Anne’s words bit like an angry dog,” Richard is in cafeteria, getting coffee, he’ll be back in a tick.”

“Who do you think I am, mother? I’m your son, Dominic!” almost screamed Dom.

“Ugh, Charles, stop being absurd, what do you think I wouldn’t recognise that ungrateful son of mine?” snapped his mother.

Stephanie offered Dom a sympathetic look and kept her head down. Dom was out of words, he really felt lost and didn’t know what to do. He remembered that Charles was his uncle, his mother’s brother and was the only person that showed Dom any kindness, when he rarely saw him visiting his sister.

“I’m going to see if I can talk to the doctor, could you please ask my father to wait for me?” he asked Stephanie and got a nod in an answer. He went into the corridor and asked how to find doctor, who was treating his mother.

The young guy in glasses and white lab coat stretched his hand out and introduced himself.” Hi, I’m doctor Green, I’m your mother’s neurologist. I know that you must have a lot of questions, why don’t we go into my office and discuss the situation?”

Dom, followed him into the room and sat down across the table from the doctor. The conversation wasn’t easy, his mother condition was progressing fast and she needed a 24hr care. He told Dom about the options that they had and after that Dom knew what needed to be done.

He returned to the room and saw his father sitting on the bed and talking to his wife. For the whole time Anne totally ignored Dom’s presence and he wished that he could get out of there as soon as possible. All of this was unbearable. After they were done, and Dom said goodbye to Stephanie, he took a walk with his father outside the hospital.

They sat down on the bench and started the difficult conversation. Dom told him about what he found from doctor and what needed to be done. His father said, that he was going to admit his wife into the nursing home, “I asked around and this place is 24 hr care facility, it’s a bit far, but it’s fairly inexpensive and I could visit her there once a month”

Dom was appalled with how little his father cared about his wife of 35 years and snapped at him:” You’re not going to stick her in some godforsaken place, where she doesn’t know anyone and would miss her home!”

“Why not? She doesn’t recognise anyone anyway, so what difference would it make?” smirked the man.

“Because she has a husband and a home and she should stay there, and don’t worry,-even though it seems that you don’t- I’ll hire a 24hr nurse, who would live in the house and I will take care of the bills!” almost screamed in his face, Dom.

“Well, if you have nothing better to do with your money, then it’s fine with me,” his father shook his shoulders.

“I will make arrangements tomorrow and help to move her back, after what- I’m leaving right away. “said Dom, still shocked at ruthlessness of the man who was supposed to be his dad. They said their goodbyes and went opposite ways.

On his way home, Dom noticed a bar and decided to have a drink to cool down a little, as he didn’t want to bring the gloom that engulfed him, back into happy home. One drink turned into more and when he came home, Peter was already asleep, but Maggie was waiting for him in the kitchen.

He took a moment to calm his heart and to steady himself, before coming in. Maggie knew right away that Dom wasn’t OK, but didn’t want to question him. She made him a cup of tea and put the leftover of her apple pie in the front of him.

Despite his mood, Dom smiled at the woman:” Maggie, are you trying to fatten me up like a goose before Christmas?”

“Ha-ha-ha, Dommy, you were always a quick one with the jest,” she stroked his head. “Eat, my pet, I bet you miss home cooking, even though I know I taught you both well, and you know your way around the kitchen,” she remembered lessons she gave boys before they left.

“I’m beat. Do you mind if I’ll go to bed? But, do you need any help with dishes?” politeness always was his trait.

“No, silly. There are only cups and your plate, I could manage. You go, rest, tomorrow you have a big day. G’night sweet pea.”

“Good night Maggie” kissed her cheek Dom,” I’ll see you in the morning.”

The next day he spent filling paperwork, talking to some candidates from the home attending agency and hiring a car, to move his mother home. After all was done and Anne was settled with a nurse and her things and medications were sorted, Dom bid goodbye and left as soon as he could.

At home he got on the phone and ordered his plane tickets and a car to take him to the airport. He sent messages to Matt and Chris about his returned flight and itinerary. Matt, being Matt- sent him a picture from the bathtub, his body covered with foam and a wonky tooth smile stretching his mouth in a winking smile.

Time flew fast for Dom, after spending another evening at Wolstenholme’s and heart to heart conversation with Maggie about Matt and how he dealt with his mother situation. Maggie told him that she misses her boys and made him promise to come visit and bring Matt to meet them soon. Dom promised and offered to get together for Christmas, which made Maggie squeal with joy. Finally, the day of his return flight had arrived, he got up early and went to the kitchen where Maggie was busy with breakfast. Light din of the cups and saucers, woke up Peter, who came downstairs and kissed his wife gently on the cheek.

_-I want to have what they have, I want to grow old with a person I love and keep it fresh as we met just yesterday. Please, God, grant me this one wish!_

The breakfast was over and Dom packed his travel bag. But before, he got out little presents he brought for his adoptive parents. Maggie cried in delight when she opened box with beautiful antique earrings and Peter was so pleased with his new phone.

Dom heard the cab brakes outside and picked up his bag. They all went outside, and he kissed Maggie on both cheeks and hugged Peter, before repeating his promise to visit soon. He tossed his bag in the trunk and jumped in the back seat. Car started, and Dom took last look at the couple, that was waving at him from the driveway. He sent air kiss and relaxed in his seat. The rest of the day passed between checking in, visiting Duty Free store, getting on the plane and after flight- ride home in the cab.

Dom opened the door with his key and was swept with acryl smell of something burning and alarm going off on the top of the music blaring from the speakers.

Matt swooshed out of the kitchen and dropped spatula. ” Dommy, you’re early!” gleefully exclaimed brunette, “Oh, too bad you’re early though, I was cooking a surprise dinner for you and was planning to make you eat it of me!” he pouted his lips.

“Well, I’m sorry, love I ruined your surprise. I thought I was on time, but I can come back in an hour?” mockingly Dom handed Matt a few bags from Duty Free.

“Oh, no, shit, I’m so sorry. It’s probably the worst greeting you were expected, come here sweetie. I’m so happy that you’re home!” he jumped in Dom’s hands and planted the wettest kiss on his mouth.

“Ha-ha-ha, let me take my coat off to grab you properly” laughed Dom and Matt started tugging at his sleeves, trying to help him with it.

“I’m ok, baby, let me do it, you open your presents in meanwhile.”

Matt yelped with joy,” Dom, for me? Oh my god, you shouldn’t, aww, I love you darling! Why are you so good to me? And after I totally destroyed your kitchen? Not literally, but it is a mess-sorry?” he apologised.

“You know I’m a lost cause when it comes to cooking, but I promise to reward you in the bedroom! Properly!” kissing Dom’s neck added Matt.


	9. Chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little intimate dinner, a short stop an high end clothing boutique and absolutely spectacular ending to the pleasant evening. That's just how they roll, those boys.

**Chapter 9**

They were having sushi in the local sushi bar. Matt was telling some anecdote about one of his pupils, when he stopped abruptly and looked at Dom: “Dom, sweetie, where are you?"

“What do you mean? I’m here with you!” Dom picked another piece and started chewing absentmindedly.

“No, you’re really not. Maybe your body is present, but your mind?.. I don’t have a lot of money, but I would spare a penny for your thoughts,” tried to joke Matt.

“Sorry, Mattie. I was thinking about last week and how things went to shit with my birth parents. The only good thing that happened- was my stay with Wolstenholmes. They supported me and helped to survive through the ordeal.”

“You didn’t tell me much about your visit. Sweetie, why don’t you let me in. I want to be your shoulder to cry on, if needed and my ears are there- if you need to vent,” said softly his partner.

“I really don’t want to burden you with this, baby!” another piece of sashimi disappeared in Dom's mouth.

“But, I’m asking for it, don’t push me away, I don’t want to find things that important to you second hand.” Matt insisted.

Dom smiled tentatively, “You deserve to be happy and don’t need to worry about that. I’ll be fine, promise.”

“You and everything that happens to you are my biggest priority, just wanted you to know! I don’t mean to pry, just saying that you can share anything with me, you don’t have to protect me and silently suffer on your own.” Matt picked Dom’s hand and kissed his palm.

“Thank you. Thank you for wanting to be here with me. Let me just process it first, and we’ll talk about it, later!Let’s better talk about the album. I’m planning to talk to my boss this week and then we should start rehearsals. Chris keeps breathing down my neck to start working on it.” Dom handed Matt a piece of tuna with his chopsticks.

“I have finished eleven songs. I’m ready to play them for you and Chris, so we can decide what needs to be done and how they should sound. I was hoping to leave two of them acoustic, but if you guys will decide that they need to be more instrumental-I’m fine with it too.” Matt sipped Green tea from a small cup.

“Matt, you are the artist and the author of your music, the decision should be yours. I absolutely trust your gut feeling,” asserted Dom.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence and I’m not being sarcastic when I say that. But you both are professionals, so I will take any advice into consideration,” Matt waited for Dom to pour more tea for them.

“You know, “changed subject Matt,” I had a dream last night, it was surreal, I dreamed that a huge bomb fell on me and squelched me into a pulp,” Matt clenched his hands, “my life is going so well. And I feel like I’m flaunting my happiness in a front of destiny and asking for a disaster, that will balance an inappropriate amount of bliss that I’m in now?”

Dom looked at his lover with disbelief, “I am wondering, what can we do to take your mind out of such an unpleasant place. Any ideas?” with suggestive smile he touched Matt’s thigh...

“Dom! Aha-ha-ha, behave, we’re on public! Our server will have a heart attack, if he’ll see that!” giggled Matt, brushing Dom’s hand out of his crotch and trying to sound sternly.

“Let’s get a bill and get out of here, otherwise I’m going to embarrass you more, my tasty friend.” Dom waved to the server for a bill.

“I have no idea, why I put up with your antics?” sipping his green tea pondered Matt.

“Because I’m irresistibly cute and funny and you love me! “proudly announced Dom and winked at their server, who brought the bill.

On the way home, Dom asked Matt if he didn’t mind a little detour.

Matt became intrigued, “What do you have in mind? Knowing how “filthy” it is, you’re probably taking me to some sex-toys shop or will get me somewhere to “pop my cherry (again),” laughed he at Dom.

“No, you freak. I have nothing that “disturbing” on my mind. I just wanted to get you a beautifully tailored shirt, I saw in the window at Maxwell’s, for your meeting with my boss this week!”

“Speaking of that, do you know, when it’ll happen, so I can arrange my schedule? And is it going to be just an introduction or the full presentation?” Matt asked with a little fidgeting on his seat.

“Erm, I don’t have an actual date yet, but I’ll set it up at the end of this week. And I will get all details for you,” promised Dom.

They saw the boutique on the right and parked the car. Inside they were met by a sales assistant, who invited them to peruse the selection of a high-quality menswear. The manager, a very elegant man in his 50s, saw the couple and approached them, telling the assistant that he will take care of them. Matt got self-conscious from the attention poured on him, his cheeks became flushed, not without the help of champagne that was offered, while they waited for their choices to be altered for Matt’s slim body. The shirts were ready, and while Matt was trying them again, Dom grabbed a few pair of cufflinks, a beautiful tie (even though, he preferred Matt’s top button undone, so he could steal some kisses of his Adam’s apple, when no one was around), some socks, underwear and a very stylish jacket.

Matt came out of the dressing room wearing perfectly fitting shirt in a deep grey that was offsetting his  cerulean eyes. Dom smacked his lips in an approval.

When they came to cashier’s station, Matt eyed suspiciously large bag:” Dom, what the hell did you buy? It was supposed to be just a couple of shirts?”

“Shush, silly, it’s just a few necessities that I wanted you to have.”

“Well, you are spoiling me, but as long as there’s no bowtie in there, I really appreciate it. Thank you, sweetie.” he planted a little kiss on Dom’s lips, which made the manager to smile kindly.

“No, there is no bow tie, but you just gave me an interesting idea, though it should wait till we’ll get home. “winking at Matt, Dom hugged his waist.

At home, while Matt was hanging his new clothes in the closet, Dom discreetly retired to the bedroom. He was hiding a small package behind his back.

“Dom, where are you? Tell me, what do you think about it? Does it look OK?” called Matt.

“Come in the bedroom and show me.” Dom was already smiling in anticipation.

Matt entered the room, wearing the jacket on the top of one of his new shirts, expecting the reaction to it. Instead he stopped, seeing Dom-wearing nothing and holding a towel in the front of himself.

“Ta-da,” Dom dropped the towel.” You said anything, except a bow tie, so I decided to go for the ribbon.”

Bright red ribbon was tied around Dom’s cock and Matt, shrugged the jacket off in one move and exhaled” Wow, it is a neatly wrapped package, that I won’t mind unwrapping with my teeth!”

He got on his knees and tugged at one end of the ribbon bow with his teeth, as promised, untangling it and letting it to fall off.

“God, nobody ever presented me with a more beautiful gift.” He licked his lips and took Dom’s cock into his mouth, moving down to the shaft and up to the head.

His tongue went around it with a swirling motion and he lightly pinched Dom’s nipples. He brushed his knuckles on Dom’s balls and started gently fondling them with fingers. Dom’s body throbbed with pleasure- head thrown back, exposing exquisite neck, the deep V-lines of his lower abs- strained with the silent scream, that was burning inside of him. Matt tightened his hands around the base and started to stroke, moving them up and down, mimicking the movements of his mouth.

“Oooooh, Matt, where did you learn to do that? God, you are so good!” At that Matt added his teeth to the action, lightly scraping around the foreskin.

It revved Dom up and Matt changed the pace, mapping the happy trail down to Dom’s cock again. Dom felt as if electric currents were shooting from Matt’s mouth straight to his groin. Not able to hold longer, Dom pulled Matt from his knees, sucked his lower lip into the mouth and used the tip of his tongue to stroke Matt’s under-lip area. He kept Matt’s lower lip inside his, which magnified the sensation. It was Matt’s turn to beg for mercy, but Dom was merciless. He gave Matt a “throat job” latching at his Adam’s apple with hot sucks and massaged the area with wide circular motions to ensure of hitting that T-spot. He ripped off the shirt they just bought, buttons flying all over the room. He licked from Matt’s areola inwards, like an ice cream cone, but never touched tongue to nipple, then got closer and closer until he flicked the nipple with his tongue and then gently bit it. He tugged Matt’s jeans zipper, and pulled pants from his hips, Matt lifted his legs to step out of them, boxers were next in the row of hasty undressing…

They moved to bed, lips locked, Dom stroked the patch of skin located between Matt’s balls and his opening and right above his prostate gland, driving him wild. He squeezed lube on his palm and made two tight rings around Matt’s cock with his thumb and index finger, stacking them one on top of the other, in the middle of his shaft. He twisted the rings in opposite directions moving from middle to the top and base of his shaft and after, he cradled his balls in one hand, while gently pressing the first two fingers of his other hand into the top of the crease, close to where the balls connected to the base of the cock. Dom traced downwards with his fingers until he reached the bottom of Matt’s scrotum. Matt’s screams, spewing from his bitten lips, easily could wake up the half of the street.

“And you asked me, where I learned my moves? My god, Dom, this is a tech book for a very high-payed escort!” rasped he breathlessly.

Dom squirted more lube and whispered, “Do you need stretching babe?”

“Fuck, no, just get in, you’ve done a sustainable prep job!”

“I want you turn on your stomach, Mattie, turn around, please!” Matt obliged happily.

Dom’s lubed cock easily slid into Matt’s entrance, the muscles on his back were playing under skin like waves in the ocean, a little perspiration covering it with a slight sheen shimmering in the dim lights, making it ethereally beautiful. Hands flailed from the body, hair matted and covering his cheek, eyes with dark lashes closed, pink lips opened with hitched breath puffing out of them-he was a picture of sex personified, so utterly striking and sensual. He was receiving each thrust with a tense buckle of the hips, coaxing Dom to move faster, deeper, swaying his hips in the same beat. His knuckles- white from gripping the sheets with an enormous strain.

“Speak to me baby,” whispered Dom, “let me feel that?”

Matt got on his knees and grabbed Dom’s buttocks, stretching his hands to the back, and melted into Dom, as if he tried to become one breathing, moving organism with his lover. Dom, slid his hand to Matt’s cock and pumped it, keeping his diving and driving to the maximum speed. Every tug, every buck of Dom’s hips, every stimulating graze Matt's prostate was receiving, were pushing him closer to fiery finish. Dom lightly bit his earlobe and he swell from the inside. They were skating into the orgasm, soaring into an immense physical and emotional blast. The sensation was overbearing- it was in burst of sperm, shooting out of them, tears falling down, bodies skyrocketing into almost cataleptic state of mind. With fastened breaths they fell on their backs, spent, swelling with afterglow, souls flooded with love, eyes brightened with joy.

“Whatever just happened- wasn’t a plain sex, we just made love, it was beautiful Matt!” Dom, reached for a box of Kleenex and handed a few tissues to Matt to let him to clean up. The red ribbon was laying at the end of the bed.

Matt picked it up and sniffing it, kissed the fabric:” I’ll keep it in my music book, I want to carry your scent with me, always.”

Dom stretched his hand and fondled his face:” I always will be with you, body and mind”

They fell into each other hands and started kissing with a passion of two people deeply in love.


	10. Chapter ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom had a hard day, spoiled by the conversation with his ex. He is discombobulated and angry, plus unpleasant conversation with the boss didn't add any pleasure to his life. Matt surprises him with a visit, that leaves a very unsavory taste in Chris's mouth...

Chapter 10 

 

The day in the office started as usual. Phone calls, emails, clients popping in and out, Dom was dealing with the scheduling of the next audition for the new artist, then he took a quick lunch with Chris. 

They decided that today they will bring their boss some Matt’s recordings, to make him listen to them and then talk about signing Matt with production company. 

Dom and Chris stepped in the clattered office of their boss,” Simon, we wanted to give you some tapes of a new material. We think we found our new star performer.”

“Dom, dear, just because you’re sleeping with him and think that you have “feelings” for him,” he made a quote sign with his fingers, “doesn’t necessarily mean that he is talented and worth my time,” he cut Dom’s monologue and turned back to his computer.

Low growl went behind Dom’s back and he grabbed Chris’s hand right in time, before Chris got a chance to lash at boss and give him a piece of his mind protecting his friend. 

“Simon, I’m absolutely sure that Matt is just brilliant, he writes his own material, he can sing, and he is a perfectionist, so he doesn’t make substandard music. And I’ve checked our budget, seems- we desperately need to produce something that will put our balance in black again. Him, being my partner, didn’t cloud my judgement, you know that I can separate my feelings from work issues.”

“And that remark was absolutely uncalled for,” Chris added irritably.

“OK, OK, you two, hold your horses, tell him to come next week, I’ll look at who you are so “sure about”, with dismissing gesture said their boss. “And if I’ll approve of him and he, god forbid, flops, it’s your head on a chopping block, just wanted to warn you”.

They left his office and Chris was absolutely fuming, “Why did you hold me back? He needed to hear that he is just an old stupid remnant, who lost his touch with today’s trends in music and has no idea how to run this company anymore!”

“But this “remnant” is still our boss and I’m not letting you to lose your job-you hot-head, you!”

“Pshaw, big deal! We need to leave and create our own company and make it a success! I know that we have all resources to do it! How many years you wasted here and how many more do you plan to waste, until you’ll be fed enough with this stupid homophobe?!” 

“I don’t think we are ready for this Chrissy, “solemnly shook his head Dom.

“We can easily find investors, everyone knows your reputation, they know that you have knack for seeing something special right away and artists-well, they just adore you! So you will bring some of them on board in the beginning. And truly- this company is still existing because it’s standing on your shoulders. Please, Dom, consider it. Haven’t we had enough?”

It made Dom sigh heavy, but the prospect of running his own company with his friend and Matt as his major star, looked compelling and he promised Chris to give it a serious thought.

He went to his office and called Matt.  
“Hey, you. How is the man of my dreams doing? Are you busy or have a few minutes for poor bastard, who’s unwisely fell in love with you?”

“I’m all ears, darling, what’s up?”

“Chris and I, we had a talk with the boss-man and he is going to listen to your material, after what, we all are going to meet here next week.” Dom announced proudly.

“Oh, that’s a wonderful news Dommy, I don’t know what I am more-scared or excited now!” Matt’s voice was shaking.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about sweetie, you know what kind of artist you are, you a true rare gem in that sea of garbage that is on the radio these days,” reassured him Dom.

“I will try my best not to let you down, you and Chris too,”

“Oh, you don’t know half of it,” Dom chuckled over the phone,” Chris became my knight in shining armour today, he stood up for me and gave a bit of tongue lashing to our boss. The old man, was a prick really.”

“Noooo,” whined Matt,” I want to be your knight, that saves my “damsel in distress”, not Chris, even if he is your closest friend, after me of course, I hope?”

“You are so possessive, my sweet, don’t be jealous of Chris, our friendship lies in a different, totally platonic dimension, and you my dear, have me whole-body and mind! All to your pretty self,” defended his friend Dom.

“All right, but seriously, I’m glad that he was there and always has your back. Tell him please-that he is the best for standing up for my man, and give him a peck on the cheek from me!”

“Sure, babe! OK, I have to run, my assistant looks positively distressed, I need to go deal with whatever emergency we have, probably some artist throwing another “I am a famous star” fit."

“I’ll see you at home, bye Dommy, I love you!”

“Love you more, see you soon!”

The thing is, that Dom’s job didn’t include only producing part. Chris was right, when he said that company is still existed thanks to Dom’s excellent management skills. He was an impresario, the person who took care of everything -from signing artists, to producing their music, promoting it, making media appearances, basically being an agent to musicians and their management by organising tours and schedules. He knew his way around all the venues, the sound and light companies, video creators, security firms, journalists-the whole system that helped the entertainment business to survive and strive. He started as an apprentice and grew up in a very competent, amazing at his job, producer. The only thing was missing- was the right title to his name.

So, Dom, as usually, jumped to the rescue. He needed to save his assistant, Bonnie; the young girl, that was a god send- punctual, organised, accurate to the T with paperwork, but still learning how to deal with some nasty assholes, that unfortunately were part of the industry. She rolled her eyes and guiltily handed Dom the phone.

This time it’s being even worse, it was his ex, Barry. 

The guy, that Dom found singing in the seedy club, to the crowd of none. Dom got him out, cleaned his act, taught him everything that he knew now, basically built his career. Barry was, as you might say, a mediocre musician, had some promising start and then just got lazy, laying on his previous laurels. Dom had slight suspicion, that Barry kept being his boyfriend just for the sake of money and comfort that was provided to him in attempt to make him start writing again. He abused Dom’s trust and then started to sleep around, which prompted Dom to do thorough health check up and stop letting Barry in his bed.

Anyway, Dom got out of that “relationship” and never felt better, than after it was done and over.

“What do you want Barry?” Dom decided not to waste his greeting or pretend to be civil with the guy.

“What, I can’t just call my producer and ask how the latest sales of the album are going?”

“You can call your manager for a monthly report and stop bothering me,” snapped Dom.

“Aww, darling, you don’t have to be that nasty, we have a history together, don’t we? “purred the man on the other side of the call.

“Our history has nothing to do with our business relationship. If you need the information- your manager, that I found for you by the way, is very capable of giving you the answers. Please, don’t waste my time with empty conversation.” Dom returned to professional side of himself.

“Oh, I see, so you don’t care about me anymore, and I was so intent on talking to you about reconciliation.” 

“You, what, aha-ha-ha, you wanted to talk about what?” Dom couldn’t refuse a sarcastic laugh, “I want absolutely nothing to do with you, I thought I made it clear long time ago!”

“Did you find yourself another toy then, to play Daddy to?” pocked at the skin on the scab Barry.

“Even if I did, what business is this of yours? And I don’t need to play any games with him, except in the bedroom, and let me tell you -that’s another level of fun I’m having! He is not you, that’s for sure!” jibed Dom back at his ex, sitting at his desk and opening the computer screen.

“Anyways, I have work to do, so I can finish early and get back to my man, goodbye Barry; as usual it was unpleasant to talk to you!” and with this, he ended the call.

Dom, had an urge to wash his hands and mouth after that conversation, he wasn’t bitter anymore, just disgusted with the vermin that he wasted so much time on. Thank God it was over and he was free of him.

His thoughts turned to Matt and he got on the computer and started to make arrangements for the Big day of reveal.

After all was done, he started to draw the exit plan, in case, if it was necessary for when they decide to leave the company. He figured out some details and steps that would be significant and needed to be done, and after he formed it all out, it started to look like it all was possible. 

"Chris would be so happy, when he’ll see it." thought Dom, saving the file.

Bonnie stuck her head in the office” Do you need me for something else Mr. Howard? I’ve finished with your schedule for the week and emailed it to your inbox.”

“No, thank you Bonnie, that’s it for today, you can leave. And it’s Dominic, please,” he smiled and waved her off.

He relaxed in his chair and looked at his watch. "I can leave too, I’ll do the rest tomorrow," with that he closed his computer, picked up his cell and keys and went to get his coat.

Knock on the door stopped him with his hand caught in the sleeve.

“Heellooo, deed somebodee ordeered theee eentearteeinmeent?” the heavy accented voice came from behind the door.

Dom muttered:” What the hell?” and went to see who the voice belonged to. 

He burst into hearty laugh when he saw, that the owner of the voice, dressed like singing gram, was no one other than his Matt.

“What are you doing here?” kept laughing Dom, turning Matt around to better see his outfit.

“On the phone you sounded nervous and tired, so I decided to surprise you, and considering that I can sing and it’s almost Halloween, the idea looked pretty good at the time,” sheepishly said Matt, “Did I make a complete idiot of myself? I just thought it would make you smile…”

“Smile? You just made my day, I needed to see you so bad; and to hold you; but hear you sing with the funny accent-it’s just an added bonus! Thank you, sweetie, you are the best!” he kissed Matt.

“So, meesteer Dom, you wunt mee to seeng or sometheeng eelse?” Matt started dragging Dom’s coat off.

“Matt, aha-ha-ha, wait, “Matt was tickling him, “let me close the door.”

Matt went to his normal accent,” Dommy, I was dreaming of getting you off in the recording room, I want to hear your moans, magnified by the microphones in there!”

“Shit Matt, I’m already dripping, stop talking and let’s go!”

They ran into the room, undressing on their way there.

Thank God, the office was empty, everyone left for the day and they were free to do anything they wished. And by anything, it meant that Matt, propped Dom against the piano, yanked his boxers down and took his dick into his mouth. Dom’s breath caught up in his throat from the touch of Matt’s warm, silky lips and swirls of his expressive tongue. The keys of the instrument cried underneath Dom’s hands that fell on them, the cacophony of sounds was ears breaking. And it was loud-just like Matt wanted. 

Matt didn’t stop for a second, Dom gripped his hair in the agonizing pleasure… 

The quiet curses of the man, entering the room, carrying heavy amplifier, were absorbed by the awful noise made by two men at the piano.

Chris dropped the box, that hit him on the big toe and yelped,” Shit! Bullocks, yuck, what the hell is wrong with you too? What the fuck are you two doing in here, can’t you get a room for Christ’s sakes?”

Matt hid his head in Dom’s groin and Dom was left to face the angry, embarrassed Chris.

“Chrissy, uh, what are you doing here. I thought everyone left? “Dom’s face- red with shame. Matt still hiding his face, just small giggles, were escaping from his mouth, buried in his lover's abdomen.

“What am I doing here? I’m walking on two of my close friends, watching Matt’s mouth glued to your dick! That’s what I’m doing! Oh, shit, I would never be able to unsee it; shit, fuck, ugh!”

Matt’s shoulders started to shake from the laughs that he can't hold anymore, Dom felt like his face was stretching into a big laugh too, the picture of indignant Chris was actually too cute and funny. 

“What are you two dumb heads laughing about, you think it is funny at all?” Chris’s voice was stern, but his face betrayed him with a sneaky smile as well.

“Imagine, that it wasn’t me who sprung you, but some of the assistants or Simon? But, in the case of him finding you two- I would pay good money to see his face,” chortled Chris.

“Anyways,Dom, can you please pull up your pants, get out of here and let me finish my job.” he pleaded with his friend.

“Oh,Dom,” he called out,” I don’t remember you being so horny with Barry the Asshole?” 

He winked at Mat who was following in Dom's heels "You are turning my boy into a walking, talking sex machine, maybe you should change the occupation?”

Embarrassment coloured Matt’s cheeks and they both retired as soon as possible, just saying some very quick good byes to Chris.

“Yea, yea, get going, lovesick birds. Daddy has work to do. See ya,” grumbled Chris and waved at them.

He could hear hysterical laughs from the corridor and quietly smiled to himself "Lost case those two, thank God they found each other. So great to see Dommy happy again."

“We need to get Chris a very expensive bottle of bourbon, I really feel for him after what we put him through. And we absolutely need to get a continuation, we didn’t even get to the most interesting part, which is me-having you on the piano, the long-time fantasy of mine.” Matt squeezed Dom’s butt and smiled angelically at him.


	11. Chapter eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys start o work in the studio. they rehearsed and recorded few first tracks and delighted with the results. After all they feel like they will have a winning album on their hands.

**Chapter 11**

They started rehearsal the next day. Matt arrived at the studio early to get ready. The musicians, that Dom found to support his act were session pros, they played with different artists in the big venues around the world, so he knew there would be no problem to get the sound right. The musical equipment was top notch, thanks to Chris’s efforts; and recording station looked like the spaceship control center. Everything was ready and after introductions of future band members were done, they got to work on the first song.

Things were going well, the first song sounded superb and it went easy, because the rhythm section was already pre-rehearsed, they added a chord structure. Chris and Dom were delighted by the progress. The lead vocals sounded fantastic, they adjusted and tuned out a few things, tweaked the ending to put the finishing touches on the song, adding all little nuances that add color and flare to the main track and congratulated each other with a fantastic beginning.

They decided to record first, and leave editing, mixing and mastering for another day. Nothing in the forecast predicted a storm.

After listening to the version of the recorded track, Matt was satisfied with the results and felt that they might to try and squeeze another one to be finished in the same day. Guys attuned their instruments and started to play the intro to the song. But something bothered Matt, Dom could see the concerned look on his face. The thing was that Matt in the recording studio was a perfectionist, who wanted the best work to be done. He could be a slob in other aspects of life, but when it came to music- he wouldn’t stop until he was sure that there was nothing more left to be done to perfect it. So he stopped the band and asked them to start from the beginning. He judged every note, that was played and couldn’t get the guys to understand what he needed. Everyone started to feel tension building in the studio and Dom made an executive decision of sending musicians for a coffee break and have a conversation with Matt.

“Matt, can you explain what exactly is the issue, so we can find a solution?”

“I can’t hear the sound the way I imagined it, when I was writing the song, it is a love ballad and it needs to be melancholic, sad, poetic, and drumming is too aggressive, and bass is too pronounced. It’s just not right…I don’t know” he looked down with defeated look.

“I think I know what you mean, me and Chris used to play in the UNI band together- I was a drummer and Chris a bass. Why don’t we try something? It might work?”

“What do you think Chrissy, is it worth a try? Dom looked at his friend.

Chris shook his curly mane and scratched his chin, “Well, I didn’t play for ages, but it can’t make it worse, so why not.” With that, guys took their places and started the intro.

Matt joined with his electric guitar and a huge smile was plastered on his face. He felt it, it worked. The relationship between the three of them easily translated to the mutual understanding, which swayed into the music.!“Guys, it’s clicking! I have goosebumps! I couldn’t ever imagine you could be so good! You sound incredible,” Matt was radiating with enjoyment.

Chris and Dom smiled at their ecstatic protege. Matt sang so earnest, the words sounded very reflective, the natural beauty of his voice made them sound heartfelt.

“This is such a pity, you couldn’t play with me!” said Matt with sigh. But his mood already changed to better. The musicians returned from their break, and Dom and Chris played for them to show, what exactly Matt wanted them to sound like. After that, the rehearsal went without any glitches. Everyone was happy with the results and they decided to meet in two days, after Chris would work his magic on the demos to make them mixed and edited professionally, and see if they needed some cleaning or maybe adjusting of some phrases.

Dom needed to return to the office to finish his day and Matt decided to walk home and wait for him there. On the way to their flat he was feeling so happy, that it was showing in his walk, he had an extra spring in his step, and when he almost reached the building, he heard someone calling his name.

He stopped and turned around.


	12. Chapter twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt accosted by the most unpleasant person from Dom's past. His perfect day is ruined and it took a lot of efforts from Dom's side to try and rectify the situation.

**Chapter 12**

“Are you Matt? Matt Bellamy?” tall, dishevelled guy, looking very much like the hippie star from the 80s, detached himself from the tree and approached him.

Matt stopped on stairs of the building, hesitation on his face.

“So, you’re him, then,” man brazenly measured Matt all over, from head to toes with gnarled smirk.

“Yes, I am Matt and who might you be?” Matt felt a bit repugnant towards the stranger’s attitude.

“Oh, I see, so he didn’t tell you about me, huh? I am Barry. Dom’s lover and his muse, until he found a new toy to play with,” smirk stayed splayed on his face.

Matt felt a very strong urge to wipe that smirk from his face, but decided that physical altercation would just lesser him to the guy’s level and it was the last thing he wanted- to stoop that low.

“Listen, Barry, or whatever your name is, first of all -he did tell me about you, I just didn’t know how you looked and second-me and Dom in loving, strong relationship, we are together, and I really couldn’t care less about what he did in the past,” snubbed Matt through clenched teeth.

“Huh, **what** he did? Or **who** he did?” Barry was intolerable in his persistence to offend Matt.

“I never questioned Dom about his personal choices, to me- it’s enough that he is with me and he proved nothing, than being honest and trustworthy partner and I love him for that. So, why don’t you leave us alone and get yourself a life,” Matt turned around and went inside not waiting for response from the despicable man, that despite Matt’s efforts, managed to spoil his perfect day.

“You just wait, you’ll see- he would get bored with you and will chuck you out like a used ragdoll,” the screeching sound followed him up the stairs.

Matt’s hands curled into fists and he clasped his jaws, preventing himself from answering back. He went upstairs and got into the flat. he flopped on the bed and his mood was darker than a storm cloud. He was sitting there staring into the empty space in his mind and waiting for Dom to come home.

Dom returned home in about two hours after the fateful meeting between Matt and Dom’s ex. He expected to be greeted with hugs and kisses, and instead found himself standing in the foyer, hearing nothing, except noise from the bedroom TV set. The eerie feeling struck him in the stomach- something was horribly wrong, something bad happened while he was at work and he needed to find out what immediately.

He tiptoed to the bedroom and looked inside.” Matt, sweetie, why are you sitting here, in the dark? Did something happen? Matt, wait, what- are you crying? Answer me, please!” Dom kneeled in the front of the bed and took Matt into his arms, wishing that he could take his pain away, extract it and immediately dispose of it. But only, if he knew, what that pain was…

“Matt, you need to talk to me, I won’t be able to help, if you won’t let me in!” frustration had risen inside of Dom.

Matt, moved out of Dom’s hands and turned around with hurt look on his face and whispered in the broken voice,” I met your ex boyfriend on the way home. I couldn’t escape him, he spurned me. Felt as almost like he was stalking the house, to catch me when I’ll return.” Silence was deafening, Dom’s hands started to shake with rage and unspeakable feeling of hatred.

He knew- that meeting couldn’t possibly went right, he knew what kind of conversation might’ve taken place.

 _That piece of shit, he found the easiest spot to hit me, to bring the most painful struck to my back!_ he lost all his senses, except the need to grab that sewer rat, to get rid of him forever, erase the memory of his existence.

Matt hugged him, his face wet from the tears cascading down his cheeks.

“That stinking brick of human garbage! I’m going to find him and…”-his speech was interrupted by Matt, saying:

” Wait, you don’t even know, what he said to me.”

“I don’t need to. It’s enough that he made you sad, making you the target of his puny issue with me. I will tear him a new one, let me assure you!” Dom was vibrating with fury.

Matt tried to grab his hands, “Dommy, please, he is not worth it. I’m begging you- don’t do anything, you can’t jeopardise your job or get in any kind of trouble. That’s exactly what he is trying to do. Don’t give him a satisfaction. Ignoring him, would hurt him more that any action from you!”

"Oh, no! he won’t get out of it that easy, not on my watch, and he can kiss his contract goodbye as well. And he can expect the restraining order served no later than tomorrow!” Dom was planning his revenge.

“Dom, again- before you will make any fateful decisions, maybe you should consult with Chris. He is a level-headed bloke and he will tell you that you’re making a mistake!” Matt tried the last attempt to thwart the inevitable catastrophe.

“I don’t want to involve Chris in that. That “level-headed” friend of ours, will simply beat the little shit to the pulp and just then- we all will be in trouble. Please, stop worrying or thinking about that. I’ll deal with that and I promise you, you will never hear of him again!” Dom started to calm down and thinking more clearly.

Matt looked so small and so vulnerable, making Dom’s insights turn upside down. “Love, did you eat anything today at all? You can’t afford to lose more weight, you would look positively undernourished. How about we will have a nice dinner and after that we will work on your music some more. There are some ideas I want to run by you?” tutted Dom, trying to put unpleasant thoughts on the back burner of his mind.

“OK, Dommy, whatever you want, “Matt still didn’t get out of his wretched state.

So Dom made it his priority to make his boyfriend to come back to his cute, funny, sexy self.

After they finished the food, delivered from Thai place they both favorited, Dom did a quick clean up and followed Matt to the living room, which they transformed to the makeshift home studio.

Matt, was absentmindedly playing some melody on the guitar and Dom, decided not to disturb him and sat quietly in the corner.

“Dom?” he was pulled out of his lulled state of mind with Matt’s apprehensive voice.

” Yes, love, I’m right here.”

“Dom, why would he do it? Why he hates me so much?” Matt dropped the guitar to the floor. “You know, he said, that you will get bored with me and drop me like a dead weight or something like that!”

“Sweetie, he doesn’t hate you, he hates me. For being able to see through his bullshit and cutting him out of my life and my bank account at that too. He is the lowest form of manipulators I’ve ever dealt with. His goal was to make you jealous and to create the disrupt between us!” Dom firmly believed it. “I made mistakes in my life, but he was definitely my biggest!” regret was seeping out of Dom, “and you got entangled in it. And that’s not what you asked about or deserved for getting into relationship with me!”

“Could you just hold me, I need to hear your breathing. Your heartbeat- is my favourite music in the world?” Matt reached for Dom.

“Can I hold you and never let go?” Dom cuddled Matt to his chest with growing tenderness.

“This is what I want the most- for you to hold me and never let go, promise?” Matt’s breath puffed into Dom’s chest.

Dom was stroking his hair, then placed the soothing kiss under his ear, moving to the cheek. Matt’s hands looped around him and he just kept turning his face under feathery touches of Dom’s lips.

“When was the last time I told you that you are the most beautiful man ever?” Matt’s mouth made faint sigh, the hesitant lips found Dom’s and he drifted to the blessed place in his mind.

“I miss you so, here, around me. I’m surrounded with so many people, but yet so alone. I miss your lips, your lovely smile, I miss you each day, more and more!” Matt whispered.

He slid his hands to Dom’s waist, stroked his rib cage, moving his hands up to that gorgeous face, with those amazing grey eyes, speckled with golden flex, the lips that were perfectly defined, bur soft and plump, the patrician nose, and soft, almost ginger colored stub. The face that he fell in love with at the first minute of seeing it.

“My love, you are making me the happiest- your skin, your body, your face-they are my Universe and your soul is the Sun, that keeps me alive.” Dom slowly leaned down into the kiss, his mouth moving over Matt’s lips, lapping at the corners and slowly gliding inside, finding Matt’s sweet tasting tongue and pulling it with gentle sucks.

Matt stirred in his strong arms and his blue eyes with dark pupils retracted from the insane desire, “Dom, I want to be yours, I do!”

Dom slowly lowered Matt on the coach and put his palms on his chest, underneath the shirt. He started slowly stroking Matt’s nipples, extracting quivering moans. He pulled up the shirt and started covering Matt’s evocative belly muscles with electric sucks and little bites on the alabaster, silky skin. Blasting heat soared through Matt’s whole body, hitched breath caught Dom’s scent which zoomed through his mind. Everything felt surreal, vulnerable, it wasn’t just sex between two people, it was a proclamation of two hearts, beating in unison. Dom kept caressing Matt’s torso with kisses and lightly brushed his own face on the Matt’s hip bones.

“Aha-ha-ha, Dom, stop” Matt giggled under the breath. Dom pulled back in surprise, even though, he was happy that Matt was smiling again.

“What did I do baby?”

“It’s your stubble, it tickles, oooph!” Matt was trying to catch his breath.

“Really?”, Dom touched his chin, puzzled, “I didn’t know, you were ticklish.”

“I’m usually not, it’s just your little beard, it’s so soft, feathery… and it tickles!”

“Huh, let’s see. “Dom kissed beneath Matt’s jaw, and glided his face to the pulse point on the side of the neck and towards the Adam’s apple, “how about here?”

“Dom, stop, you’re killing me!” begged Matt, giggling again and shivering from the sensation.

“OK, OK, just stop wriggling, you already kneaded me in my balls with your sharp knees!” Dom knelt to blow the warm air into cute belly button, getting low groan back at his move.

Matt wrapped his lithe legs around Dom’s narrow waist, pressing their groins together and dragged his legs higher. Dom pinned Matt’s hands above his head and used his teeth to open buttons of the shirt. Jeans were next, his teeth caught the zipper and pulled it down. He kissed Matt’s cock that was straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts. He put his tongue underneath the waistband and then started to nip at the warm skin underneath. Matt thrashed his head full of dark, wild hair and arched his back, his arousal expanding more. Dom let go of Matt’s hands and pulled down the boxers, Matt lifting his back to help him to remove the offending clothing item from his legs.

Dom stopped and holding his breath, just relished the picture in front of his eyes. Matt’s skin was glistening with a little sweat and looked like a piece of marble, the kind that Italian sculptors used to carve their masterpieces from. He was flawless, with hairless torso and dark pink nipples that were so inviting, a happy trail that was getting sicker towards the groin, the hips with a hint of lightly protruding bones, shapely legs and immaculate, seemingly erected thick cock.

He could look at that body for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. The need to touch, to claim it, took over. Dom encircled Matt’s cock with his mouth and started small sucks, mixed with coaxing swirls of tongue. He caressed the balls and dragged his fingertips on side of Matt’s smooth thighs. Matt was very quiet, and Dom lifted his eyes to look at him. His lover’s face was wild from the trance he was sinking in. His eyes closed, the expressive mouth opened, nostrils flared with heavy breaths. His skin turned the colour of the early sunset and his dark hair was tangled with sweat.

This was the only time, that Dom was sorry he couldn’t paint, so instead- he took a deeper look, engraving this picture in the depth of his memory. The head of Dom’s cock tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip. But, he decided that tonight wasn’t about him. He had an emotional high from just watching Matt’s reaction. So he started again from his belly button, used the fingers and nails to trace a line down from his happy trail, stopping before hitting the groin. Then retraced steps, using his tongue to trace a “V” shape from his hips to right above his cock.

Finally, Matt groaned “Dom, please, finish me up, I can’t hold any longer!” He didn’t have to ask twice.

Dom turned all his attention to Matt’s erection and soon, Matt started to flail his legs, coming closer and closer to orgasm. When Dom’s tongue licked salty liquid, leaking out of the head of the cock, Matt’s body started to shudder, and he came with an expansive strength, grabbing Dom’s hair and screaming his name. Matt climaxed like a firework rocket, shooting inside Dom’s mouths, hot liquid filling it and dom relishing every single drop.

After his release Matt slumped his back down and deflated just after awhile. Dom let go of his cock and lifting himself to Matt’s face, gently kissed him.

Matt smiled lazily,” You spoil me in all the ways possible, love.” He drew in another kiss and almost inaudibly:” You smell like sex!”

“I’ll take it as a compliment!” Dom’s smile formed a thin trace of wrinkles around his eyes, “And you, my “child” are just so wild, unrestrained! You’re just incredible!”

“Dommy, stop, you’re making me blush,” playfully, Matt lowered his eyes in a pretence chaste. They went to bed happy and the tedious day faded away.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry still keeps being pain in the Dom's neck, bringing a bad news with him. Dom has to make some sacrifices to get rid of him.  
> Thing go much better in the studio and guys find an exciting secret about Chris. A well deserved break- that's what all they need.

**Chapter 13**

Dom woke up very early. He turned his head and saw peacefully sleeping Matt; mouth opened a bit, exhaling soft puffs and his dark lashes perfectly framing his closed eyes, throwing some shadows on his carved cheekbones. His chest rising and falling slow and his hands relaxed on his belly.

Dom decided not to disturb him. He got out of the bed and dressed up cautiously, trying to make as less noise as possible. He just grabbed a pair of dark washed jeans and simple V-neck, which he wore with leather jacket.

He did his morning ritual in the guest bathroom, so he won’t make noise in the room with sleeping Matt.

Dom chose to go to work, to get some things finished before they will start another day of recordings in the studio. On the way to the office he had an uneasy feeling, weighing on his mind. Thoughts of Matt’s encounter with Barry were nagging him all the way to work. He knew that something should be done about this situation and it should be done ASAP. At the time he finished with his everyday tasks, Matt and musicians turned up.

They all went to the studio right away and started rehearsing before the recording could be done. Chris was at the desk with Dom, discussing the details of how to place the tracks on the album.

Suddenly the door burst open and Barry barged inside.

He stopped with sinister look on his face and slurred “Well, well, well. If it’s not the Wonder Boy and his two Daddies.” He was drunk and swaying from side to side.

Chris and Dom were caught of guard and Chris whispered to Dom:” What the hell is this jerk doing here?”

“Oh look, and they are recording. How sweet, the baby learned how to use his bed skills in here too? Ha-ha-ha!” the jealousy was dripping of him like dirt from the excavator shovel.

Chris and Dom were glad that Matt was behind the glass and busy, showing guys next verse, so he didn’t hear or noticed Barry yet.

“I’m going to kill him!” muttered Chris under the breath and pushed himself from the desk.

“No, Chrissy, stop, I’ll deal with him!“grabbing his hand tight, Dom got up, “you just keep Matt occupied, so he won’t see him, please!”

He flew across the room and gripped Barry in a death hold, pushing him out of the room.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, imbecile? Do you want me to call the security on you?” Dom hissed furiously.

“I’m filing a restraining order from you and I’m going to talk to Simon about your inability to perform anymore, you stupid drunk!”

“Oh, really? How about- I’ll sue for the inappropriate relationship and take you and your precious company to the court? How about that?” Barry smirked sickeningly.

Dom’s heart dropped down as a stone. He never considered the possibility of something like that happening to him. Even he knew, that Barry wasn’t the employee of the company and had no grounds for the complaint. Dom didn’t want the scandal and in time, when they were ready to work on Matt’s future.

He pushed himself to look at the man, who brought so much distress to his life and asked:” What do you want, Barry? What are you trying to gain out of it?”

“U-hu, now you’re talking in my language. You see, dearest”, at that Dom cringed,” I know that you’re done pretty well lately and I wouldn’t mind sharing your wealth and unburden you from some of your prosperity” emitted lazily, Barry.

“Charming,” Dom was furious,” So all this bullshit was only for making me to pay some ransom and then you’ll disappear from my life?”

“Sure, if you want me to. Aren’t you going to miss me terribly? Remember how much fun we had?” Barry tried to get underneath Dom’s skin.

“The only thing I remember -miserable, lazy bloodsucker, that screwed the whole six months of my life.” sarcasm in Dom’s voice was almost palpable. “So, leave your “pleasantries” for some other loser that you will trick into believing you and tell me how much we are talking about?”

“Well, I think if you will give me a one percent from the profit made on my first album, I can live with that,” smacking his lips sad Barry.

Dom was shocked, he knew that if he will decide to go into the business with Chris, he would need every penny. And it wasn’t even the money that went into his pocket- the proceeds were company’s gain, not his own. But on the other hand, if it was enough to get rid of Barry forever- he would go for it. Of course, the Barry’s demand was crazy and Dom knew how much his ex would be happy to get for his blackmail and that Dom would still have enough left.

“I need to discuss this with Chris and Simon, then I can give you the answer. But for now, I don’t want to see you in close proximity to Matt, me or the company, do you get that? And I need to talk to the lawyer. We’ll make it all official and sign the papers, that you would include the clause that you never claim more then that and will keep your trap shut! Even, if all what happened was consensual. I’ll think of how much I will give you for that,” Dom’s heavy heart was beating like crazy. “Now, git, get out of here. We done, until my lawyer will contact you!”

“Oh, Dommy don’t be a sourpuss, cheer up! I will miss you sweetheart,” Barry tried to jerk up Dom’s patience more.

With this and ugly smirk on his face, he finally left.

Dom came back to the studio with the face darker than heavy storm clouds.

Chris gave him a questioning look and Dom mouthed to him,” Later. I really need to talk to you later! How’s Matt? Did he notice anything?”

“Thank God he didn’t, but mate you have to ease up on the face, otherwise he’ll sense that something is wrong.” Chris, emphatically squeezed his shoulder.

The rehearsal continued, Matt was in the best voice and everything was moving fluid. Dom made an attempt to keep his worries to himself for the time being. They already had a half of the album under their belt and they decided that it was time for Matt to audition for their boss. Dom went to see if Simon was available, while guys stayed in the studio, continuing to polish already recorded stuff.

Dom took a deep breath before entering his boss’s office, knowing well, who he was dealing with and knocked on the door. The thoughts of his troubles were pushed out of his mind, he needed clear head for the upcoming conversation. He stepped inside to address his boss.

Dom summoned all his strength under scrutinizing look,” Simon? Do you remember, not long ago I told you about the young artist that Chris and I discovered?”

“Yea, what about him?” growled Simon.

“He is ready to show you some of his work, we already done rehearsals and recording in the studio. And don’t worry, I will cover the costs, the company won’t be responsible for it until he will become profitable of course. Then you can reimburse me, we’ll put it in the contract” Dom put everything in one long sentence, preventing any interruption from Simon. “There is another matter. It concerns Barry Foster. He became a total nuisance, he drinks like a fish and we didn’t get any music from him for more than a year, so I think we should dissolve our contract with him. Let me deal with it and I’ll let you know how it went,” continued Dom, making sure he didn’t give Simon a chance to start questioning this news.

“Ok, take care of that. Concerning your new find-let me see what he is and how good he really is. I have a slot in my schedule next week, make time for it and get him ready to “face the music”.” making quote mark, Simon thought that he had an amusing sense of humor, which was very questionable.

With curt nod of the head, he let Dom know that conversation was over.

Dom left his office, feeling a bit better. Everything actually went easier than he expected. Now he was going to deliver the news to Matt and Chris. He needed to make the arrangements for the next week, after he would check Simon’s schedule with his assistant. He found out, that he could breathe again normally and putting a big smile on his face returned to the studio.

Guys were making some small improvements that needed to be done and he joined them. After they finished and the band left, Dom looked at his friend and Matt and told them about his deal with Simon. Matt got wired with worry about the audition; he wanted, as usual, for everything to be to the highest standard, meaning- perfect.

“Matt, you have nothing to worry about, your musical arrangements are stunning, the lyrics powerful and thoughtful, everything that we’ve done so far sounds super. He has to be a fool not to like and approve of it!” exclaimed Dom.

“What I think we really need -a good relaxing weekend, putting work out of our minds and just do something pleasant and fun! How about I book us a room in a skiing resort in Alps, with a great Scandinavian spa, delicious food and picturesque views? Chrissy, you’re coming too!” Dom turned to face guys with a smile.

“Uh-uh, you two lovebirds can go and nestle in the mountains, I’m staying here- have something planned for the weekend,” mischievous smile played on Chris’s lips.

“Wait, wait, wait! I smell some delicious gossip with a hint of a nice, sweet romance in it! Chris, come on, spill, what’s happening?” Dom’s smile, filled with mirth, met Chris’s.

“Um, oh, OK, you got me, I met someone. And we have a date on the weekend.” Chris was positively glowing with excitement.

“Nope, not going to work- details, please. How? Who? When? I know, I neglected you lately”, he shot Matt adoring look, that said it wasn’t his fault, “so I need to get more details!” won’t give up Dom.

“Oh, is there anything I could keep from you? You see, Mattie, if he didn’t choose a producer’s job, he would make a very talented interrogator!” laughing, Chris hugged his friend.

“How about, we all meet for drinks at Blue Sapphire tonight and then, you can fill us in about your secret crush?” Dom offered a solution, feeling that he was so ready for a drink and wanted just have a nice chat with his friend in a relaxing environment.

“Maybe, you can bring her too, eh Chris?” Matt remembered his own first time when he met Chris,” we would play nice, promise!” he put his hand on his heart.

“Nope, won’t work. I need to protect her from you two buzz-hungry piranhas! She is too fragile, I need to toughen he up before I’ll ever let her to see you!” Chris shook his head, “but I’ll see you tonight and tell you about how we met…”

And so, when they reunited later at the bar Chris looked around and found his friends sitting in the corner booth. Dom waived at him. He joined his friends and ordered drinks for everyone.

“Ok, Chris, you exhausted our curiosity, come on-dish out, who is she and how you two met.” Dom questioned with the serious face, but his eyes sold him out-the smile, hiding in them, made them twinkle.

“Well, it’s kind of silly, I mean the way we met.” Chris shrugged his shoulders and sipped the beer.

“I was waiting for my coffee order in my favourite shop and overheard how some girl placed the order for exactly the same drink, up to the last small detail. I got curious and turned around to take a look. Guys, I felt that I was stung by the electric bolt. She was absolutely gorgeous. And you know my history, I don’t get easily impressed. But that girl, I’m telling you-she is stunning! Her skin is light olive color, the hair-an amazing hue of red auburn, the eyes-two emeralds, huge, with brown lashes, so mischievous and kind at the same time. The body to die for, she has the longest legs, I’ve ever seen, she easily could be a swimsuit model, looking like that!” Chris blubbered excitedly.

“Wow, Chrissy, you positively salivating, but please, continue,” Dom elbowed his friend, while Matt spattered his drink through his nose.

“Sorry, Chris, it’s just your enthusiasm is so infectious”, he apologised, using napkin to dry his face.

“You two, if you’re going to make fun of me, I won’t tell you the rest. “ Chris threatened with the serious face.

Matt and Dom just clasped their hands in silent pledge and made “mute” sign around their mouths.

“Ok, so I kept staring for a while and decided that I would probably make fool out of myself, but I needed to get her number. I approached and casually told her, that I got exactly the same order, to the milligram. She smiled and asked if that was my most successful come-on attempt. But, I didn’t let her intimidate me that easily, especially when I was telling the truth, so I just grabbed my cup and said: ’Here, try it, if you don’t believe me!” She laughed, and I have to tell you-that laugh by itself, would be enough to put anyone in the state of nervous mess. After that she asked, “Aren’t you afraid of germs?” Thank God, my fogged brain stopped me from telling her that I would drink poison from her hands. But she still sipped from my cup, and said that I proved to be honest. Huh! After that, we sat down and started to chat, drinking our coffees. She is working in the recruiting agency and looking for a career in music industry, can you believe that. When she heard about our company, she said that she would love to see the way it works with some insider, to help get a better perception. And now, we are meeting tomorrow for dinner and I promised her to take her to the office someday! Oh, and her name is Annabelle, she is of Italian descent, how awesome is that?” Finally, Chris took a long mouthful from his drink and grinned at the pair, listening to him.

“Whooh, that was intense. So, what you’re saying that this Italian “beauty slash should be model” got you by the balls and you are going to be a soft putty in her hands,” purred ironically Dom.

Matt, couldn’t hold it in anymore and giggled like mad hatter.

“Dom, I am warning you. That girl is not just a next tail I’m chasing. She is smart, funny and proud. Just the fact that she finds me interesting enough and agreed to have a date, makes me extremely nervous.”

“Sorry, buddy, I’ve never seen you so smitten with someone, but we both very happy for you.”

“Oh, and one more interesting fact-she used to sing in school and UNI, her voice is so throaty and sexy and I thought… yea, yea, I know it’s too early, but I thought,” he turned to Matt,” If you’ll like her and give her a chance, maybe she can do some back-up vocals for a few of your songs?”

“Absolutely, Chris, I would love to meet her and not just as your girl, but as a possible back-up singer!”

“Ahem, hello. It’s me, Dom! Do you guys still see me, or am I invisible?” Dom, coughed sardonically.” Do you think my opinion would be needed at all?”

All three laughed at that disruption.

“OK, enough about me.” Chris’s brows moved up,” What are you two decided on? Are you going away for your romantic weekend in the chalet?”

“Yes, after we’re done here, we’re going home to pack and we’re leaving early morning." Dom rubbed his hands in excitement.

"I think we will spend most of the time in Spa and special thermal pools, because I can’t ski. Hopefully Dom won’t get bored with me after two days?!” not really disturbed Matt winked at his lover.

“Hey, I think we should leave after that drink, I don’t want you guys to forget something “very essential”, while packing your bags” mischievous Chris was back from his trip to romance lane.

“You have the most perverted mind of all the people I know,” slapped his hand Dom,” and don’t worry the most “crucial” things would be packed!” little reassuring pet on Matt's hand followed the answer.

Guys settled the bill and left bar in the best mood ever, looking forward to the amazing time in upcoming weekend Outside they said, “goodnight and good luck” to their friend and walked towards home.


	14. Chapter fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys arrived at their short vacation in the Alps. They are going to have a magnificent time, indulging in the luxury of their accommodations and get spoiled by offered services.

**Chapter 14**

 

The limo door closed with a soft click. They were standing in the front of the beautiful mediaeval castle, that was turned into a boutique hotel, the charming structure overlooking the mountains, the clouds almost touching its great tower, the fluffy snow covering the grounds and a red carpet thrown at the stairs to greet arriving guests. The bellboy in unique uniform picked up their luggage and the porter, distinguished man in purple livery with golden epaulettes opened the wood framed doors and invited them inside.

Matt grabbed Dom’s hand in excitement as they entered a great hall that looked like a picture from the historical movie set. The marble balustrade was spiraling to two different sides, the walls were covered by the exquisite tapestries, the soft, thick oriental rugs were absorbing the sound of the steps, the polished bronze candelabras were bringing soft, warm shades to the place and a huge crystal chandelier was hanging from the high ceiling, throwing beautiful sparkles all over. The couple didn’t even notice at first artfully hidden front desk. Huge dark mahogany desk was standing at one of the walls and the personal behind it greeted guys with warm, welcoming smiles. They were checked in priority manner and taken to their suite by their private concierge. Their suite was located on the highest floor and was occupying the half of it. They had their own elevator that was opening right into the foyer. They went inside and were floored by the grandiosity of the place.

The suit consisted of a huge living room, decorated in stunning design, but with all modern necessities artfully placed around the place. The bedrooms were all plush and silk, with magnificent antique beds overlooking the windows, that were covered with lace tulle window covers and heavy velvet night drapes, that would guarantee a peaceful morning sleep. The adjacent en-suite bathrooms were a piece of heaven themselves. All furnished with separately standing tub on bronzed legs and heavy wooden cabinetry, carved with vintage designs, the rugs thrown on the mosaic floors. Soft luxurious towels and robes were hanging on bronzed hooks, the assortment of toiletries would impress a chic perfume boutique.There were glass blown bottles containing different liquid soaps, gels, conditioners, creams, everything that person needed to take care of body and face, was in the bathrooms kit.

They left the room with overwhelming feeling of joy and went back to the living room with gorgeous fireplace and furniture from last century, all wood and gold. The smell of lavender, lemongrass and freshly cut flowers was following them around. On the small serving table, they found the bottle of Claret, crystal glasses, assorted swiss chocolates and fresh fruit basket with a beautiful note in an old calligraphy, welcoming them to their home away from home.

Matt’s face was a mix of adorable astonishment and incredible apprehension.

Dom looked at his lover and pulling him closer asked:” Love, your face puzzles me. Don’t you like it or it there something wrong?”

“Oh no, Dommy, I love everything, but all this luxury, the whole suit and the whole trip here, with the helicopter and then-limo, I’m afraid that you spent an insane amount of money. And I feel that I never would be able to repay you for your kindness!”

“Matt, stop, I don’t want to hear anymore of it. We worked hard and deserve a bit of luxury to pamper our bodies, plus for you, after you will become a big international artist-it would be a norm, so I’m just giving you a little glance into your future.” softly purred Dom in his hair.

“Now, back to our time here, I took an initiative to create small itinerary for us, but if you want to change anything, just say the word. I want you to be happy, relaxed and spoiled during our mini -break.” Dom flicked his hand toward the assortments of booklets, featuring all different sites around.

 “I will be happy to follow your lead, whatever you planned, I know everything would be perfect. You can’t leave it with me- because we will spend the whole time in bed with maybe a few detours to the bathroom!” joked Matt, giving Dom slight squeeze of his buttocks.

“Ok, then tonight we’re going to have a dinner in the restaurant at the hotel. They are celebrated for their French cuisine chef who knows his way around wild game and foie gras. Also, they have a very distinguished collection of French wines, and my client, who celebrated his wedding anniversary here, said that we can’t miss their Grand Marnier soufflé- the pure masterpiece.” Dom's eyes were sparkling in the anticipation of the great meal, awaiting them at dinner time.

“Dommy, please, you are making me hungry, but I was planning to ravish you first and then think of food,” Matt’s eyes held so much promise in them. He glided his hand on the surface of the coffee table with suggestive play of his fingers on it.

“I would be a fool to say no to that, wouldn’t I? But first let me order a cheese and charcuterie platter to our room, and a big pot of tea, how that sounds? We need some sustenance until dinner. And we will have around 20 minutes to fool around a bit,” Dom glinted at his lover and picked up the phone's receiver. 

“It all sounds superb. So you want to take a quick shower to wash the trip off and freshen up?” Matt offered, “How about, I’ll go and start, while you are ordering food to be delivered?” and he left his lover with the softest kiss, whispering seductively, "Later..."

While Matt went to take a shower, Dom called their concierge to place the order. He added a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered sour cherries. It was the delicacy that he preferred to strawberries, that were kind of a cliché of all love holidays. He remembered the bon-bons from his previous trip when he tried them first.

You know that feeling: when you eat the cherry in the dark chocolate? First bite- the crunch of delicious shell made from the finest cocoa beans, then the sweet, sticky liquor spills into your mouth and then you chew on soft, fragrant sour cherry. This candy was something that he wanted Matt to try with him, he wished for Matt to form the memories of their first holiday together, no matter how short was the time they could spend there. All this trip, its goal was to whisk Matt into the world of fairytale dreams.

He could hear the water in the shower and quiet singing. Matt did it often, he loved the effect of warm steam on his throat, it made his voice to sound so clear, almost angelic. Dom felt the urge to glide his hands down that throat gently, to cup that face with his hands, to breathe in fragrant hair and kiss that mouth, that brought him so much happiness. But he didn’t want to disrupt the song, he wanted Matt to have some time for himself, enjoyed the little moment of indulgence. Dom decided to occupy himself with sorting out their luggage, putting all their thing in the walking closet and a built up drawers in it..

When he finished, Matt came out of the bathroom in the cloud of fragrant scent of orange flowers and lilies of the valley. He was wearing one of the robes, provided by the hotel, with the Hotel initials, stitched in golden letters and had some plush towel around his hair. The rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes-he was a picture to feast the eyes on.

“Why didn’t you join me?” he asked innocently, looping his hands under the soft rope of the bathrobe.

“I wanted to, but decided to let you enjoy your bath in private,” Dom kissed him on the cheek, “You will have enough time to get sick of my attention yet!” Dom lightly tugged at the robe, bringing Matt closer to himself.

“Never!” gasped Matt,” How can you even say that? Every minute with you brightens my life, I could never tire of being with you!” He grabbed Dom, by the collar of his casual travel shirt and planted the open mouthed, passionate kiss on his mouth.

And  of course, at the exact moment, when Dom started opening his robe, they heard the knock on the door.

Dom smiled, when Matt made a moaning sound of "Oh, no..."

“Seems, that we need to postpone this for a bit later sweetie, can you get the door?  You can start without me, I’ll just take a quick rinse. Back in a tick,” he kissed Matt’s nose.

When he was getting out of the shower and grabbed the other robe, instead of towelling himself, Matt flew in a bathroom like a hurricane with his mouth covered with chocolate and screamed,” Dom, oh my god, Dom what is it? “

“Aha, I can see you found my favourite treat. I really wanted you to try it, it’s heavenly, isn’t?” He laughed at astonished face with cheeks full of candies.

“Heavenly? I can’t find the words! I know that no matter how much it costs, we need to bring some for Chris and his “passia”. I want to share it with them!” Matt swallowed his words, unable to stop chewing on the delicious cherry.

“But what about food? Why did you start with candies?” Dom’s laughter was very soft, he felt so pleased with Matt’s reaction.

“I couldn’t help myself. After Kurtz opened the champagne, I just automatically popped one in my mouth, and stopped only after fifth…” Matt looked like a preschooler, with his smile smothered in chocolate, his crooked tooth showing out. He would have melted the most hardened heart.

“If I could, I would just move here and never do anything-just eat, drink, sleep and make love to you!” he closed his eyes in an impossible dream.

“I think one day-you will have all the best that this world has to offer” Dom dreamt with him, hugging him to his heart. “But for now, get you butt and face ready to get acquainted with the most luxurious SPA, my darling. I bet they will blow your mind too!” He lapped Matt's ass to make him hurry up.

The itinerary that Dominic organised included a 2 night in a luxury resort town of Verbier, in the Hotel-Madame de Fontenelle, with famous Spa- Bulle de Plaisir. He ordered couple’s massage, chocolate and wine body scrubs and wraps, and a whole raw of facials, manicures, pedicures and thermal pool sessions. Beside that, he planned the horse carriage ride in the beautifully lit night town and a visit to the famous chocolate company, which included degustation of their delicious products. He didn’t want any skiing or any winter sports on their holiday, considering that after that they were supposed to get back to the studio and do the audition, so Matt would definitely need his hands in working condition.

So, according to the schedule, they went for their Spa treatments to the Bulle De Plaisir. The Spa was located in the other wing of the castle, and Kurtz, their concierge, came to show them the way into it from their own elevator.

Guys were taken into the body treatment rooms first. Matt, couldn’t believe that people can actually lay in a tub filled with chocolate, but the feeling of warm mass around his body relaxed him immensely. He lazily lifted his arm and licked one of the fingers. Dom, watching from another tub thought that he would lose it right there, the Matt’s face was so serious and astounded at the same time.

“Dommy”, he said, licking another finger,” can we just leave like that, so I can eat all that delicious stuff off you?” He didn't stop swirling his tongue around his fingers.

“After two days here and visit to the chocolate factory you would be sick of it. I think I won’t look at it for at least for a few months!” Dom was making ripples on the surface form laughing so hard.

“My love, you definitely underestimate my sweet tooth,” licking his wrist, said Matt.” I’m going to indulge my sweet cravings for two days in a row, I feel like a Charlie!” He made a face of a little kid from the movie.

“And of course, I will be taking an advantage in the wine wrap as well, so I’ll be all hyped on sugar and filthy drunk, ha-ha-ha!” the perspective of that made Matt deliriously happy and gave Dom a pleasurable tug deep in his heart.

The masseuse came in the room and ask them to follow her. After the remnants of treatment were washed off in a special shower, they were summoned into the massage suite with two beds in it, a wonderful relaxing music and two young masseuses that were waiting for them. After massage, they got their facial and high-quality pedicure and manicure.

They were so relaxed and sated that all they wanted to do- was to take a nap in their luxury bed with 1000 thread cotton sheets and sleep until dinner time.

After getting back to suite, they dropped their robes and got under the sheets that enveloped them with a cooling comfort. Matt slid his hand to Dom’s chest, and sighed lightly. The skin on Dom’s body felt like the best quality handmade Chinese silk. Matt's hand continued its trip on Dom's torso, then lower, then back up again. He leaned in and took a gasp of the sweet, delicious scent from Dom’s body.

“You feel like satin and smell like chocolate and I want to kiss and take in every little nook, dip, ridge and crease that I can find on your body. I want to get tangled in your limbs, my hands in your hair and my mouth on your lush lips. You were born for being caressed and kissed and cuddled, you were born to give people a thrill by just looking at you and get green with envy of the privileged one, who has you all, only to himself!” Matt kept moving his hands over Dom’s body. “Oh, my god, I can’t stop! I’m addicted to you! Which high power I must send my prayers to, asking for only one thing- you, with me here, in love with me, completely mine?!!!” Matt was on verge of tears.

Dom listened to his lover and instead of the answer he took Matt’s face in his hands and found his lips. The kiss was filled with all the feelings he carried towards Matt and the other guy did understand that. No more words were heard, just rustle of sheets entwined around kissing and hugging couple.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short vacation is going so well, the indulgence is continues, until...

Chapter 15

“Matt, Mattie, wake up sleepy head, it’s 7 o’clock and we have reservation at Carve at 8 pm.” Dom, ever so lightly shook Matt’s shoulder.

“Noo, Dommy, m’sleepy. We’re not going to the ball and we are not the Renaissance beauties that need hours to get ready. Just 15 minutes more, pleeeeease!!!” Matt turned on the other side.

“Sweetie, we need to be there on time, that restaurant is so popular and so busy. They won’t hold our table for more than 5 minutes.”

“OK, OK, I’m awake, just…”and he was sleeping again.

Dom couldn’t resist all that cuteness and started to kiss his neck and jawline.

Matt started to yawn and stretched his body, he groggily opened one eye when he heard Dom, snickering at him. He looked so endearing, the sheets slid down, he lifted his arms and his perfect belly button winked at Dom. Dom was ready to give up to this adorable image, but on the other side- he really wanted to treat Matt to a wonderful evening and deep inside- to show his partner off as well. Finally after a lot of effort Matt got up and they started to get dressed.

They went to dinner, ready for another great evening. They were so satiated after they Spa treatments and a restful nap, so happy to be together, there was nothing on Earth that could spoil their bliss.

The waiter approached their table, greeted them and poured the complimentary champagne for the couple. He started to list some specials for the evening and then asked them to take a look at the menu.

The Carve menus were printed on a papyrus paper and smelled like lavender and summer. The options were absolutely delicious.

Normal person would have a really hard time to chose. Dom looked at Matt, who seriously studied the menu, chewing on his lower lip. The list was full of delicacies and guys decided that they would order different plates and share them with each other.

Sipping the champagne with accompanying amuse bouche-Tapenade Noir a la Figue, they looked at each other with marvel. They both were wearing smart suits with button up shirts. They forgo ties, but kept buttons open to the presentable level.

They clinked their glasses and drank, looking at each other over the rims. The evening could not start better than that- them being together in a beautiful ambiance, with the soft music on the background and patrons, that greeted them with smiles and adoring looks at the gorgeous couple.

Eating at the Carve and having not to order foie gras would be considered a crime. So, Dom with Matt’s permission ordered a dozen oysters with mignonette and topped with black caviar from Cancale, Brittany, Foie Gras Parfait, Coquilles St-Jacques and for a good measure - Escargots a la Bourguignonne. A great bottle of Pouilly-Fuissé was chosen to accompany the food.

For the grand main their choices fell on Duck à l'orange, that would be cooked at the table and Chateaubriand steak with Béarnaise sauce.

Their waiter was extremely pleased with their choices and added only one recommendation-Gratin dauphinois, he said that they actually add white truffles into the cream.

To go with their main course the bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape was uncorked to breathe.

When Dom finished with ordering Grand Marnier Soufflé with Crème Anglaise for desert, that needed at least 30 minutes to be made-to-order, Matt’s eyes resembled two big saucers. He was astonished with Dom’s finesse and vast knowledge of French cuisine and was immensely proud to be in his company. He hardly recognised the “simple approach” Dom, that he knew in this well traveled, extremely handsome and dressed to impress man. He was so proud to be here with him, to strive under his lover’s attentive mood. Matt made a wish that this would never end and took another sip out of his flute. He started to play with Dom's food under the table and made his partner to caress his hand, that laid over the white table cloth.

The dinner was spectacular, the setting of the dining room was screaming “indulgence is the goal here” and guys did follow. They were delicately savouring the jewels of culinary extravaganza with an understanding, that the next time they would be able to delve into it, might not to come for some time.

The superb wines were stirring up an exciting conversation about the future, the places they would like to visit, the things they would like to try. Everything was turning into the dream night with even a brighter day waiting on the horizon. Matt was making soft noises at every bite he took out of his food, bringing even more joy to the impact of perfect meal.

Dom, observing his lover, knew that he would work so hard to build Matt’s career, to be able to make him into a famous performer, to help him with the chance to become well accustomed with luxuries of the world. He really wanted all this to become a norm for his man. And he made a promise to himself to do everything that is possible to get Matt there.

During their dessert course, which they playfully fed one to another, they noticed the manager of the hotel, who approached their table with distraught face.

“Monsieurs, I’m afraid, I have an unpleasant news- we just received warning about heavy snowfall in our area, and there might be possibility of avalanche and closing of the roads and airports. I hate to be a bearer of said news, but if you were planning to leave Sunday night, you might need to know that.” He apologetically weaved his arms and pressed them to his heart.

Guys looked at each other worried with the thought that they can get stuck in their little paradise, knowing that unfortunately, they needed to be back at the studio first thing Monday morning.

“How much time we actually have, before this can happen?” Dom asked unhappily, pushing the plate with unfinished dessert away.

“I would say for 8 hours we still should be OK, after that I can’t guarantee anything,” manager looked at them with regret.

“Thank you, sir, for letting us know, we appreciate the concern.” Dom, exhaled unhappily, knowing what all this meant to the length of their mini break.

“If you need any assistance organising your trip back, please don’t hesitate to reach me. Again, I'm extremely sorry for spoiling your night!” manager turned around on his heels and went to the next guest’s table.

Matt was shocked and didn’t say a word during the conversation, but now, his concern started to show in his whole body,” Dom, what are we going to do? Oh, darling, I’m so heartbroken that our holiday would end so abruptly, because I was planning for many ways to thank you for all of this” he flicked his hand around with the saddest smile on his face.

“Mattie, sweetheart. It seems that we would need to pack and leave until it’s too late. We can’t leave Chris hanging on his own back home, and this is your future that we need to concern ourselves with. And you can deliver your thanks anywhere. I don’t care, as long as it’s you who does it!” he tried to encourage his lover and elevate the mood, gently patting Matt’s arm.

“For now, we will finish our dinner, get more drinks, celebrate our first time together away and build some great memories. I even can see the possibility of quick shagging and maybe you will indulge me with part of surprise you prepared?” Dom winked conspiratorially, trying to elevate the mood.

Their waiter brought the bill and Dom signed it without even checking the amount, he left the guy a very generous tip though, making the waiter to blush incredulously.

On the way to the room Matt pressed Dom to the wall of the lift and started to whisper into his ear.” I do not want to wake up from this wonderful dream with you.”

Blood rushed to Dom’s face and he linked his hands with Matt’s and kept his words to whisper as well, “I thank God for the day he brought you into my life.”

They stepped in the room, lit by at least a few dozen different candles and inviting aroma of the fresh wood, burning in the fireplace.

Dom looked down and picked a rose petal from the floor with the curious look towards Matt. His lover smiled intriguingly and grabbing the lapels of Dom’s jacket started pulling him towards the en-suite, following the path of the rose petals. They stopped at the open door to the bathroom, absorbing the view of a beautiful arrangement of candles, flowers and a huge bathtub filled with scented water and rose petals strewn over the sparkling bubbles on the top.

Matt started slowly removing clothes from stunned Dom and with gleaming smile said, “I wanted to find the way to thank you somehow, so I prepared a little surprise. With the compliments of our amazing Kurtz, who was in on this secret and basically- he did all the preparations, that I'm taking the credit for.”

“Matt…it’s perfect, thank you!” Dom couldn’t breath, choking on tears, he embraced Matt in tender hug and found his lips.

Slowly peeling off Matt’s clothes, Dom kissed every inch of the perfect skin, sliding his hands, feeling it with his fingertips, followed by hot sucks of the mouth. Matt closed his eyes and floated on the waves of pleasure that was descending on him.

If it was his last moment on Earth, he would gladly die in Dom’s arms. He never was in love, the first time in his life he wanted to belong completely to the man that evoke those feelings in him.

Dom stepped into bathtub and gently pulled Matt in. They both laid down and continued kissing, gliding their hands over each other, licking drops of the water from their faces, drinking from each other mouths. Low moans and sighs filled the air, the smell of beautiful aroma and each other, coating them in a foggy trance.

They made love-exquisite, passionate love and stayed in a tub, holding each other, whispering sweet nothings, making promises…

They had a few more hours left in the paradise of their enclosure, they could not waisted them on sleep. They moved to the room, laying in the front of fireplace, using their lips to trace the lines of each other’s bodies.

These few hours that brought them to ecstasy multiple times- they would remember them forever.

After a very short nap, it was time for them to pack and leave.

Dom stopped at the door and took a look back, absorbing everything and then followed Matt and Kurtz down to the lift. Limo was already idling at the doors, they said their goodbyes to the staff and got into the car. They kept silent all the way to the airport, hands interlaced, shoulder and knees are touching. They were just observing the beautiful surroundings, each deep in their own thoughts. The only movement on the back seat was Dom’s hand stroking Matt’s knuckles…


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad, the good and the ugly... but everything will be fine. They will be fine!

**Chapter 16**

Monday morning came as any normal business day.

Matt and the band practiced in the studio, getting ready to the showcase their work for Simon. Dom was busy with organising the press release for the upcoming concert. The album was in the works, it was all from the material Matt had written, so the most part was spent in rehearsals and recording. They felt very strongly about the quality of the songs that were supposed to be featured and made the decision to do the gig before releasing the album itself. They needed to try songs in the front of the audience, live and see the reaction from the public. A lot of preparation was going into finding the venue, promotion and sales of the tickets. Everything was moving with a high speed and everyone was very excited.

They decided to get lunch, after the first part of the day has ended. Matt and Dom went to the closest restaurant to have a quick meal.

That’s when they ran into trouble...

Dom, saw him first. Barry was talking to the hostess, who motioned with her hand towards their table. Matt was sitting with his back to the door, so he just could see that smile disappeared from Dom’s face and he furrowed his brows.

“Barry, what are you doing here? I thought I was clear enough about our deal! And you’re already breaking the rules of it.” Dom's greeting was nothing close to welcoming unexpected nuisance.

Matt froze in his chair, unable to turn and face the man, but saw the trouble brewing in the air.

“Dommy, I’m actually coming from the meeting with Simon. He just let me know that the company are severing its ways with me and my contract is cancelled. So now, that I’m cast to the curb, thanks to you,” he pointed his finger at Matt,” I’m jobless and I came to collect.”

Dom stood up and grabbed Barry’s elbow, “Listen to me, you shit, I told you- when my lawyer will finalise paperwork and you’ll sign it, then you’ll get your money. If I will see you again before that, you can kiss it goodbye. I don’t care for your threats, I’ll go to court, and we will see how much you will get then!” He hissed to barry, trying not to bring any unwanted attention from the patrons of the restaurant.

Matt was terrified of the whole situation, his face went a few shades paler than usual.

Barry sneered at Matt,” Good luck, prick! Now you see, what to expect in the future!” Matt was speechless for the first time in his life from being accosted in such vulgar way.

“And I’ll see you, “lover”, hopefully soon for your sake!” he addressed Dom and before Dom could react, he turned around and left. The lunch was ruined, guys settled the bill and left back, still in shock and disgust.

”Ok, you two, what is it? Peculiar… You both have that dreading aura around you, and I don’t like it. So, out with it, what’s going on?” Chris felt the storm in the air, but wanted to find the reason to the distress he saw on the faces of his friends.

“I let Matt in some details about the situation with Barry, and we have some “difference” in opinions about that!” Dom droned through clenched teeth.

“I just don’t want to be the reason of somebody’s career to be destroyed! And I can’t stand that you agreed to pay him! I can not accept it!” indignancy seeped through Matt’s answer.

“You are not the reason his “career” went to drains, and even if you were -it would be enough reason for me to smash little shit to pieces!” muttered Dom. “He broke the rules of his contract first, and after his latest sting in the office, I couldn’t care less for what is going to happen to him or his, so-called career. “it was Dom’s turn to become annoyed.

“And I would pay him. I just wish money could help to erase his image from my memory and my life-period! He got what he wanted, now I want him gone and become somebody’s else problem! I had enough!” Dom was seething with rage.

“Aww, babies had their first row and it didn’t end up in hugging and kissing,” Chris mockingly pouted his lips,” grow up and have an adult version of the conversation, will you!” Chris tried to switch the mood.

“Barry is a shit, Matt” he continued, ”and Dom made a right decision-he is protecting both of you from him and future problems he could cause. So, as much as I love you mate, I have to sight with Dom on that!” Chris ended firmly.

Matt knew, that Chris would always give an honest and wise outlook on things and started to feel silly for arguing with Dom. He needed to look at the whole thing from Dom’s perspective and he felt guilty, for giving the man he loved hard time about it.

“But what about money? I just can’t accept you paying him off,” he tried to reason with Dom.

“I’m paying him to prevent the scandal and I won’t let him to drag you and me through the mud, even if I know- he has no case whatsoever!” Dom was unyielding, “you do realise, that we in the middle of promotion and the least we need-the gossip in the press and paparazzi trying to snap pics of us on the streets.”

“That’s it!” Chris moved in between them, “we wasted enough time and nerves on that turd, I’m done with that nonsense and so should be you!”

“You’re right, thank you, Chris!” Matt turned to Dom,” Forgive me, I was an ungrateful idiot, instead of putting your interests first, I was trying to be a noble fool. And he definitely doesn’t deserve my concerns!”

“Aww, my boys, finally! Now kiss and make up. I won’t even close my eyes, as long as you promise to keep your hands out of each other pants!” taunted them Chris and left the office.

Dom hugged Matt to his heart and whispered, “You know, that I would give a lot more just to make you happy?!”

“Yes, and I would too! I will do anything for you!” sniffled Matt and kissed Dom’s neck.

Before the day was over,they finished two more tracks and were very pleased with the work they’ve done. It started to shape up to be a great album. Satisfied and hopeful for a good review from Simon, they decided to go home.

Chris went to see Annabelle and offer her to do a trial duet with Matt, to see if their voices would work together. Chris was absolutely smitten with her and mentioned her at any chance he had. Dom couldn’t be happier for his friend; the hard-core bachelor’s shell was broken and Chris found the woman of his dreams.

Everyone had something to look forward to and Matt and Dom finally went home. They had a quiet dinner and conversation about their music idols that inspired them to get into their professions. Matt told Dom about his first concert and how much he loved not only the artist, but the whole atmosphere, the thrill he felt of being present at that magical moment, in that distant, in the alluring world of live performance.

Dom wanted to know more about Matt, his childhood and teen years, there was a persistent question that he wanted to ask, but was not sure how to bring it up.

Matt never mentioned his family, and for Dom it was strange, considering that Matt knew about his parents and his struggle. So, he gathered his courage and finally brought this issue up. His heart was beating hard, he was really apprehensive about the answer.

Matt got incredibly sad. After of some contemplation, he started by chewing his lower lip and with a deep sigh uttered, “Actually, one week ago, was the 27 years anniversary since passing of my parents.”

Dom froze in place, not knowing how to react. He decided to stay quiet, letting Matt tell his story.

Then Matt told him that his parents were killed in a car crash and he was brought up by his grandmother. The accident happened, when he was a toddler, and he didn’t really remember his Mom and Dad, his grandma showed him their pictures,about the time when he went to pre-school and explained to him what happened. It was evident, that for him it wasn’t easy to talk about. He became desolate and told Dom that he rarely mentioned his parents, because it was a very painful subject for him.

Dom’s heart went to his lover, he wanted to comfort him, to ease his pain, he could not imagine the heartache Matt was living with since he was a kid. He started to stroke Matt’s back with affection, trying to bring some comfort and relieve his sadness.

Matt’s muscles started to loosen up under Dom’s moves and he slowly reclined his back into Dom’s embrace.

“My poor darling, it's just so horrible. You know, what happened to me and my parents, so we both lost something important. But now you have me and Chris. And Chris’s parents will love you too. We will created our own family and we will keep each other safe and treasured” Dom was massaging his back and upper neck, trying to break knotted muscles form their spasmed state.

Matt was moving his head under Dom’s touches, letting his boyfriend to remove the tension from both- his body and his mind. It was a long day. Too much happened, but even unpleasant conversation and glum memories from his childhood, couldn’t smother the feeling of closeness they developed between them. This was an unbreakable bond and in Matt’s mind, nothing could tear it apart.

“Dommy,” Matt weaved his hands around Dom’s waist and put his head on Dom’s lap.

“Yes, my darling, I’m here?” Dom soothingly rubbed his hair.

“If you could change something in your life, what would it be?” Matt  absentmindedly glided his hands on Dom's back.

“I would summon my nerve to leave Simon and create my own production company. With Chris’s help and you at my side, I would work with indie artists, giving the chance to really talented people find their place in the very competitive world of music.” Dom dragged his fingertips on the Matt’s scalp.

Matt exhaled evocatively and turn on his back, facing Dom.

“And what about you, Mattie? What would you want?” Dom gave him a light kiss.

“I would write the whole album about you, to show you and the whole world how much I love you! “Pantheon of love” or “Almighty love” something like that” Matt said sheepishly.

“Oh, babe! You know that I worship you, but that… I’m not a god, I don’t deserve this to be dedicated to me!” Dom’s modesty was priceless.

Matt shifted on Dom’s knees and laid with his back flat, relaxed and warm. Dom’s palms unconsciously rubbed against Matt’s nipples, making them hard and they peaked through his button up. Dom slowly unbuttoned the shirt and pressed his fingers on darkening buds of flesh. Dom’s fingers were rolling, grinding Matt’s nipples, making Matt to bite on his lower lip and drop his head back from a heated feeling, rising in his crotch. The bulge in his jeans started to grow, his strained cock wanting to escape from confines of the fabric.

Dom, took his time to play with his ribcage, slowly sliding hands to his happy trail, following it inside of Matt’s pants. Matt’s knees bent up and he stretched his hands around Dom’s head, pushing him to his mouth. He wet his lips and extended his tongue, inviting Dom to touch it with his own, to entangle and twist it around in a deeply induced dissolve of passion. Dom’s breathing became erratic, his grips on Matt’s body intensified and he almost snarled at Matt, grazing his lips with hot sucks of his own.

“Matt, I want to play with you, unrestricted. I still want to discover hidden pleasure points on your body, will you let me do something?”

Matt nodded, ”Anything you desire baby, you can do anything.” his breath was hot and lips trembled in desire.

Dom pulled Matt to his feet and dragged him in the bedroom. With Matt’s shirt already gone, he kneeled down and open his pants, freeing Matt’s cock and pulling the rest off the pants and boxers off his legs.

“I want to get down and dirty with you baby, but there is something I need you to consent to!” Dom's voice was pure seduction on its own.

His lover gasped and writhed beneath his hands. "Yes!"

Dom got up and went into closet to return back, holding a piece of silk fabric. “I want to restrain your hands, are you ok with it?” Dom looked at Matt intently.

“Ughhh, yesss” Matt’s whispered a heady hiss. He was already aroused beyond any likelihood. The thought of Dom handling his body, the way only Dom could, the suggestive hint in Dom’s voice- making him to heave and ooze the sexual tension from all his pores. Dom produced some other items as well, beautiful gauze blindfold and jasmine massage oil. Matt willingly put his hands above his head and Dom used the silk to tie around his wrists and then to the bedposts. With another questioning look, he picked up the blindfold. The gauze was dark enough to create the feeling of being blindfolded, but would still give the chance for Matt to see some shapes and moves. The last thing he wanted to do- to make Matt nervous. Sure, he wanted to be in control, but at the same time- needed for Matt’s willing participation. Matt was getting harder with each item used on him and loved the delicate smell of the oil, when Dom opened the bottle. He was ready to receive the mind-blowing experience, the kind that he never had before. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d improvised with lube because they were too impatient walk to the bedroom. Thank goodness they didn’t need condoms any more.

“You don’t have to… I don’t need… You can just fuck me.” he assured dom of how much he wanted him.

“Turn around baby, let me taste you.” Dom helped Matt to turn on his stomach, Matt pulling his knees higher, his butt cheeks open for Dom to enjoy.

Dom stroked him from shaft to tip and back down, hitting every bit in between with magnificent, steady pressure nearly the match for Matt’s own grip. He drove his tongue inside his opening, setting off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. Matt was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned and if he touched Matt right, he made the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure, as he plundered him with his tongue. He grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer when Matt asked him to. He thrust one finger inside Matt, crooking it and hitting him in the spot that turned his moans into one long, high-pitched scream. Matt shuddered against Dom, his legs bucking and when Dom finally slowed to look up at Matt- he saw his hair was a wild tumble and his face was glowing. He lined up his cock to Matt’s entrance and pushed the tip gently inside. Matt inhaled  deeply and wriggled his butt closer to Dom, taking his length inside in one swoop. It was Dom’s turn to cry out of the insane pleasure of feeling Matt enveloping him into a tight, hot wetness.


	17. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a chapter. I am abandoning this story for awhile. The funny thing though, that I have the last chapter...so, might be continued, someday.

TBC, don't know when.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, would you look at that? I have actually finished this story. There you have it- happy ending and all this jazz. Because the previous post wasn't actually a chapter, we will consider this one to be number eighteen and finale, as number nineteen. Sorry, if it sounds a bit complicated.

**Chapter 18.**

Finally, the day of Matt’s first gig has arrived.

The feelings were the mixture of excitement, anxiety and a bit of dread (from Matt’s side). He was profoundly scared. He never performed in the front of the public and was hoping that his voice won’t give out because of nerves.

The venue that Dom booked was fit to accommodate at least a thousand people. The barrier was very close to the stage, the distance to the band and Matt would be minimal. While musicians were setting the equipment and techs were checking sound and lights, Matt was in his changing room, measuring it with anxious steps, trying to get his breathing right and failing miserably. Dom made a mistake, adding to his fear, when he told him, that there would be a few music producers, some press and music critics.

Matt whipped into frenzy, just hearing the words ”music critics”. It seemed that it was too much for him to handle.

“Matty, stop, please. I know that you would be terrific, don’t think about all this. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. You are ready! Just go out and have fun.” Matt took another frantic look at him and stormed out of the room, to glance from the right wing at the auditory, that was filling fast with people.

Annabelle came out to steal a look too. She looked exquisite and was glowing with enthusiasm.

She whispered to Dom, so Matt won’t overhear, “How is he?”

Dom gave a little shoulder shrug, “Wired, tense, restless. I’m starting to worry too.”

Annabelle gently squeezed his arm, “Don’t worry. You’ll see the minute he’ll get his guitar and music will start playing, he’ll get into it. I noticed that when we rehearsed. When Matt is engulfed by music, the rest of the world stops to exist. He melts into it, music becomes him and vise versa. Trust me, he’ll knock them out of their socks.”

Dom gave her a little peck on the cheek and folded his hands as in praying. “Your words to God’s ears!”

Annabelle left to get ready and Dom was left alone with his thoughts.

 _“I know, I’m a greedy bastard and I have so many reasons to be grateful, but please do me one more favor. Make it all go well, I need him to succeed. It’s not about popularity or money, I just want him to believe in himself and be happy!”_ he addressed, he didn’t know exactly what, some higher power maybe?

 

* * *

The gig was a smashing success. As Annabelle had predicted Matt became totally different person when it started. He was born to be a frontman. He captured everyone’s attention, he was a king in his domain. The crowd went insane, people were dancing, swaying, singing with him alone. Matt’s voice was filling every corner of the venue, it was brilliant, strong and powerful. Lyrics were flowing, and thoughtful words were hitting minds and transferring feelings into words. Dom and Chris, watching from the side were bursting with pride and love. Chris couldn’t take his eyes of his girl-in her black tasteful dress, flaming hair and graceful movements. Matt kept turning to her, while singing and they would smile at each other- happy, relaxed and free.

Dom couldn’t ask for more. His dream was coming alive right in front of his eyes. Sometimes it felt as Matt was singing for him and him alone. The connection between them unbreakable. Before encore, Matt ran backstage and literally flew in Dom’s arms. He was elated, filled with the energy from the crowd. He hid his head on Dom’s chest, his happiness bubbling and spilling out of his whole being. Dom was caressing his back, trying to convert the vibes he felt into movements of his body. Their embrace told them more than any words could’ve. It was the epitome of love, friendship, devotion -the blend of their relationship uniting their hearts into one.

“I love you more than anything. I don’t know, how often I can say that, I just need you to always know that!” Dom lifted Matt’s head and peered into his eyes. “I would never get tired of telling you that, my heart. I would always worship you.” He kissed Matt’s moist lips. “Now, go, deliver them to madness, it is your shining moment. I will be here, waiting, adoring you.” He turned Matt around and gently pushed him to the stage steps.

The finale was astounding.

Matt made a little dedication announcement. “The last song was written for the love of my life, the person who made me be, who I am today. I love you to the sky and beyond!” he turned to Dom and gave him look of endearment.

The crowd got quiet and everyone was absorbed by the beauty of emotional love ballad. The minute last accords were played, the audience exploded with deafening roar and applauds. People were chanting Matt’s name, begging for more…

When Matt returned to backstage, he was out of breath, exhausted, but euphoric. His forehead shined with slight perspiration and his whole body vibrating with after gig verve. Dom was waiting for him, holding a bottle of water and small face towel. When Matt got ability to talk back, he noticed two men, standing aside and looking at him with interest. His brows went up in question.

Dom saw the look and taking his hand introduced him to the guys. “Matt, I want you to meet Rick Davies and Andrew Harmon. They are representing the “Academy of Music” recording company. Gentleman- meet Matt Bellamy.” He announced with “badly” hidden delight.

Men shook their hands with Matt and Dom continued. “Rick and Andrew attended the gig with the purpose to see you to perform and hear your music. They have a proposition for you.” And he took a step back, letting men to speak for themselves.

“Mr. Bellamy,” Matt looked up, surprised by the official tone.

Rick took the courtesy to speak for both of them, “We had a chance to listen to your demo, but your live performance totally blew us away. You were exceptional and you know how to work the crowd, plus and most important- your music is absolutely phenomenal. It’s different and unique, very fresh and memorable. To make long story short- we would like to meet with you next week and sign you up with our label!” he finished his speech, awaiting for Matt’s answer.

Matt was caught unexpectedly. He thought that this was a surprise that Dom promised him, before the concert. He looked at his partner, a little lost for words. He saw a huge smile playing on Dom’s lips, but then he frowned a bit, thinking intensely. He remembered Dom’s and Chris’s dream of building their own business, becoming producers and promoters for new, unknown talents. And he would never let his boys down, by accepting the offer from somebody else, before talking to them. And truth to be told, he didn’t want to work without them-designers of his career, believers in his future in the industry and two closest friends.

The little frown still on his face, he tried to formulate clear and polite answer. “ Uhhmm, first of all I would like to thank you for the compliments. Your proposal is greatly appreciated. You know how much it means for the starting musician to get noticed and offered signing contract. But, I would like to consult with my team, two people, whose opinion I value tremendously and then I would be able to give you the answer. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but this is all I can commit for now. Thank you so much again. I will definitely contact your company as soon as the decision would be made.” Matt held his hand out for the hand shake and when he looked at the two men, he saw the hint of respect in their eyes.

After they left, he turned around to find out Dom, standing with his mouth a little agape and look of horror in his eyes. “Matty, what did you just do? Did you actually decline the best thing that can happen to your future as a musician?” he was breathing with ragged intensity.

“Dom, the best outcome for my future is to spend it with you. And I want to work with you, I want you to finally get rid of dreadful Simon and create something that you dreamt about for so long. And for Chris; if everything will work out with Annabelle- I want him to be able to have something of his own and help the woman, he’s fallen in love with to get her dream realised too. If you two will decide that you want me to sign with the “Academy of Music”, I want you to be sure about it a hundred percent. And I want this to come from you, not from the pressure to make me happy. It won’t work like that. I love you both too much to accept you sacrificing your vision.” Matt finished with sounding resolve and hugged his partner.

Dom was never proud of him more. And he knew that it was a perfect moment to commemorate with something very special he prepared with the help of Chris and Annabelle.

Guys came out of the dressing room, after Annabelle changed her clothes and they joined our couple on the backstage. Matt didn’t suspect that the surprise Dom was getting for him was just about to happen. Dom took his hand and Chris handed him a blue velvet box. Matt, still not aware what was going on, just stood there silently, chewing on his bottom lip, clearly nervous and puzzled.

“ Darling, I fell for you the first minute I got my eyes on you. Since then you became my reason to be. I wanted to get you something that would commemorate your first official performance, but then I had another idea.” Dom got on one knee, “Matthew Bellamy, if I could give you any gift, I want to give you my love and spend my life with you. I want my every waking moment to be with you, I want your presence in every step I'll take. Will you accept this ring as a symbol of my love and agree to share your future with me?” Dom opened his palm and an exquisite platinum engagement band sparkled on it.

Matt couldn’t find his voice. Swallowing happy tears and nodding his head, he extended his hand to Dom. His lover put the ring on his finger and stood up to plant a tender kiss on Matt’s lips.

Chris and Annabelle who witnessed this exchange, were standing there, holding hands, misty-eyed and happy for their friends. Chris pulled her closer, hugging her by the waist and she put her hand on his shoulder. They had gotten very close, inseparable lately. And the happiness they were observing- making them hopeful for their own relationship.

Dom and Matt untangled from their embrace to receive warm hugs and congratulations from another couple, when Matt suddenly halted and said, “Wait, what about your ring, Dom? Should we go and get you one?”

Chris laughed and stopped him, “Easy, tiger. It’s all taken care of.”

He handed Matt another box, he fished out of his pocket. Matt and Dom both stared at him, perplexed.

“What? You didn’t think that I would want my closest friend to sport a bare hand? It’s our present to you two- from me and Annabelle. So, go on, get engaged finally, and make me the best man after all!” Everyone laughed, and Matt slipped the ring on Dom’s finger.

With the "official" part over, the four of them went to celebrate the happy occasion to their favourite place.


	19. Chapter nineteen. Finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm done. They all happy, content and enjoying their lives. The future is smiling at them and they are ready to take another step. Thank you for being patient and staying with me through all of it.

**Finale.**

They all showed up at Wolstenholme’s house the day before Christmas.

Chris brought Annabelle. He wanted to officially introduce his girlfriend to his parents. The picturesque redhead with emerald eyes, shining for Chris only and the body to die for-she was absolute knockout, who turned out to be a complete sweetheart and was enamoured with Chris very, very much.

And Dom finally got a chance to show off Matt to Maggie and Peter.

They entered the house, all carrying overnight bags and Christmas presents.

Greeted by their parents, Chris and Dom introduced their partners.

Dom pushed Matt in the front of him and Maggie noticed their hands and grabbing them choked on tears,” You two, oh my lord saviour, are those engagement rings on your fingers?”

Goofy smiles on Dom’s and his partner’s faces gave her the answer. Which prompted more hugs, happy tears and congratulations.

The four of them decided to wear Christmas theme outfits to please Maggie and were dressed up in all colours of Christmas, looking entirely precious. Annabelle was stunning in the beautiful green turtleneck adorned with white snowballs made out of faux fur. It accentuated her red, side-swept, voluminous waves and perfect skin. Chris was in matching green with big snowmen on the front.

Matt and Dom opted for red and were as cute as it humanly possible.

More hugs and kisses, exhilarated greetings met all the guests and they were dragged inside the house by the hostess.

Maggie was consumed by joy. She kept fretting and doting on two people she loved and held dear more than anything in this world, and two new beautiful additions, who seemed very smitten with her boys.

Peter was all soft jokes and quips with the boys, a perfect gentleman with Annabelle, who was flourishing under his compliments. He can’t stop smiling, looking at his wife, who was beyond herself with jubilation and thought that this would be the best Christmas they ever had.

All of four young people were sharing his sentiments and Maggie was on the verge of bursting out in happy tears again, seeing everyone at once, so thrilled and gratified.

The festivities promised to bring peace and cheerfulness into all their lives and it was all happening under her roof. _It was any mother in the world dream coming true._

“Come on, come on, my doves, let's wash the road off your hands and get to the table!” she called at her guests.

Boys and Peter finally burst with laughs they were holding for so long... “Maggie, they are not six years old, stop treating them like pre-schoolers, darling!” Peter called at his wife.

She stopped on her way to the dining room, with a huge porcelain tureen of heavenly smelling soup in her hands and shot him a cautionary look,” You know that it doesn’t matter how old they are, to me- they always be my children dear! Now get out of that chair, put your glass down and help your loving wife,” she poked back her bear of a husband.

“Maggie, let us help.”

“Mom, what can we do?”

“Mrs. Wolstenholme can I be of assistance?”

Her guests rushed to her, talking at once over each other.

“No, no, no! You are guests and my old chair “stuffing” can use some exercise, even if it’s just a few trips from the kitchen to the dining room. You babies sit, drink, chat, enjoy yourselves. Oh, and get ready to tell me everything, and I mean it!” she winked at Matt and Annabelle who casted their eyes down sheepishly, turning into blushing teenagers.

“Oh, and Annabelle, “the girl straightened her back and looked at her with worried eyes, “it’s Maggie and Peter, please.”

“Sure, thank you Mrs.., um Maggie, thank you.” she almost whispered, blushing again.

“What for, darling girl?”

“For letting me to be the guest in your house and being so kind,” Annabelle did start to look younger all of a sudden. “I just wanted to tell you that I like Chris very much,” she was playing with one of the faux fur balls on her sweater.

“Oh, sweetie, by the way he looks at you, I can tell that he likes you too-very much indeed. I know my boy, I can see how his face lights up every time he just glances at you; and if Chrissy brought you here, it means that you are important to him, means that you make him happy. Then, obviously, you are important to me too.” Maggie hugged Annabelle to her heart. “You are very welcome in my house!”

“And you- angel face, you are the boy, who makes my Dommy’s heart to sing, you and me- we must have a long talk about how you did it?” said Maggie to Matt, whose face was matching his Christmas sweater, the red one with white snowflakes on it.

“Maggie, stop being Mother Goose and leave poor kids alone, you already made two of them change color with your interrogations.” meddled gently Peter

“Ladies and germs! This my Mom!” announced playfully Chris, “Welcome to Wolstenholme’s Christmas of “who did it and how?”

Everyone laughed and some exhaled secretly after the joke.

The dinner table was served beautifully, with a “special occasion” china and was full of mouth-watering delights that Maggie made for the party. Peter poured everyone a glass of Cristal Brut cuvee, that Dom thoughtfully bought before the visit and welcomed them all again, thanking for making their Holiday very special.

Matt and Dom held each other’s hands and lovingly touched their foreheads.

Chris gave Annabelle a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The beautiful tree was blinking with lights, a pile of presents underneath, waiting to be open and “awwed” and “oohed” about.

The fireplace was lit, giving everything a soft and mysterious glow.

It was a beautiful Christmas eve, when people wishes could come true and there were a lot of those, warming their hearts.

No one could dream of the better ending for the year and happier view of the new one, bringing something new and exciting into their lives.


End file.
